<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If He Had A Choice by Bamgtan_army</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808401">What If He Had A Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamgtan_army/pseuds/Bamgtan_army'>Bamgtan_army</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Possessive Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin, Teenage Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle, harry potter fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamgtan_army/pseuds/Bamgtan_army</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>16 Year Old Tom Riddle realized that with his return came a few...complications. Mainly being...Where was he going to stay, how is he going to survive...and more. All answered when a boy snatches his arm after his exiting the chamber and proceeds to question him, and help him in the same manner.<br/>Draco Malfoy. The boy was more than useful, and his family would also be incredibly useful. Tom was curious. Unable to help himself, he decided to begin to press himself, to try and get closer to the boy...after all...it was amusing how the rest of the Malfoy family were both terrified, honored, and shocked at such things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Diary Turned Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Riddle fled as silently as he could from the Chamber. It was a dangerous time. Soon, he was certain, Dumbledore would notice that Potter boy's disappearance and come flying down to try and 'save' him along with that dead Weasley girl. He ignored the fact that that was a bad thing, he ignored the torment that it would have caused him to really think over such things. He needed to find a hiding place, and rather soon, for he was certain that Dumbledore would return not too long from now, and he was more than sure that Dumbledore would instantly suspect him, not that, other than the Chamber itself, there was really any reason to. It was over 30 years into the future. His sixteen year old self had not thought that when he awoke it would be so...far ahead. Though he cannot count himself annoyed with such a fact. </p><p>"I said no," </p><p>Voices. Tom hesitated, pausing, to peer over the corner. There were two people. A boy, probably a first or second year he supposed, speaking to another person. It seemed to be a Professor. The blue eyes of the boy flickered to his own, instantly catching them and a small look of curiosity hid between them, but it was hidden just as easily. </p><p>"Very well. I suppose it is for the best." The boy stated simply. Tom watched, wary. he could not see the child's house crest from where he was standing, just the side of his face. </p><p>"What are you doing out this late anyways?" The Professor asked.</p><p>"Ah, I wished to ask Professor Lockhart something. I went to his office but, I could not find him. I am afraid that I forgot to hand in an assignment. I was worried what this may do to my overall grade and was going to ask him for an extension. I had been worried about it all day. I was going to leave it for tomorrow, given the fact that it is almost curfew but..." The pale boy bit his lower lips, eyes downcast demurely. "I knew that I would not be able to sleep." A small shuffling of steps, "Father would kill me if he found out I forgot something so simple as an assignment." The boy seemed to mutter it, but it was obvious that he uttered it loud enough for the Professor to hear. </p><p>Whoever this Professor was just sighed before waving their hand.</p><p>"Very well, very well, I shall talk to Professor Lockhart about extending your due date, but please, beware of time. You only have a half hour before curfew."</p><p>"Of course, thank you Professor." The boy said softly, eyes turned to the Professor wide and thankful. </p><p>The Professor moved around the boy muttering curses under her breath, but the child made no notice of that. Tom, finally able to get a relatively clear profile of the boy, realized that he was in his house, a Slytherin. </p><p>The boy strode up to him confidently. He seemed to pause, slightly, as he came within reaching distance. Pale blue eyes gazed him up and down, the crest on his pectoral, and the state of his robes. Assessing, cataloging, thinking, sorting, all within moments the blue eyes turned wide to look at him. A small smirk played at his lips, but other emotions seemed wiped from his face. </p><p>With little thought, the boy grabbed his arm, startling Tom greatly, a sound of anger and offense escaping him, but the boy shook his head, ignoring him. It was not the first time someone had tried to grab him, but this boy seemed a bit...different from those people. His grip was gentle, lax, and careful, as though trying to convey urgency without the need for words, but hesitant to truly order something through nonverbal language. Tom, therefore, held down his instant anger, and simply followed the boy, watching him carefully. While he may not particularly be fond of the fact, this boy could have easily sold him out to that Professor, and yet he had done no such thing.</p><p>"The curfew is about to start, Dumbledore is about to re-enter the castle," The boy muttered, his voice cultured. "It would be best should you not be anywhere within his vicinity when that happened. You are lucky I was the one that saw you first, not someone else." Tom did little to respond to the boy as he led him down to the dungeons, the Slytherin dorms. </p><p>"Basilisk," The boy said quietly. Tom startled, and the boy seemed to notice. "The Prefect thought it humorous." He answered softly, before continuing to drag Tom up the spiraled staircase, leaving him no room to re-familiarize himself with the common room.</p><p>Tom noticed that the boy was taking him to the 2nd Year dorms. So he was right about the child being a second year. 12 years old. Not too much younger than Tom himself, the older mused mentally. </p><p>The boy pulled Tom into the Dorms and to his side of the room, ripping the curtains over his bed open and depositing himself and Tom on said bed, before closing them and whispering a flurry of spells that Tom, in the state of this unexpected series of events could barely make out. The boy then sat primly on the bed, and stared at Tom. </p><p>Tom had the distinct impression that the boy was watching him, warily, as though waiting for him to strike. Yet he did not get the impression of fear, as was typical. More...calm and comfort radiated from the child, which definitely confused him further. This Slytherin boy was very interesting. </p><p>"You are a Slytherin," the boy stated. </p><p>"Yes," Tom stated clearly. His own dark brown eyes watching the child before him in a sense of...fascination, one could say. </p><p>"You came from that diary my father gave that blood traitor, yes?" Once again, Tom was rather surprised at the way the child worded himself. He already knew the answer, just wanting confirmation.</p><p>"Yes," Tom decided to play nice, for now. He needed aid, and this boy had not only helped him not get caught, but was also practically housing him at the moment. It would not do to offend the boy so soon.</p><p>"You are the Dark Lord. Rather, the younger version of him." The boy said, his eyes shining with...awe...and caution. Tom nodded, slowly. The boy tilted his head. </p><p>"What happened to that blood traitor girl?" The boy asked. </p><p>"Dead," He said simply. If that disturbed the boy he did not show it. </p><p>"And Potter?"</p><p>"Unconscious, for now." The boy nodded once more.</p><p>"Weasley and Lockhart?" </p><p>Ah, so the boy had not been looking for Lockhart, he had already known where the Professor was, and simply played the woman. </p><p>"Weasley lying stunned, the Professor, lost memories." The boy hummed, putting things together, eyes narrowing slightly as he did so. He reminded him distinctly of....</p><p>"Weasley is stunned, so he probably did not see you, Lockhart's memories are gone, and so he won't think anything of it, and you look close enough like Potter to someone who is that ignorant that he any description he could give would fit Potter. Weasley is dead, the only one who can testify against you is Potter." The boy listed off. "Dumbledore, that idiot, will believe Potter, of course, and will try to find you." The boy hummed. "He probably will end up checking Slytherin dorms." Blue eyes caught his for a moment. "Are you good with anti-revealing spells?" </p><p>"Somewhat," Tom admitted. The boy nodded, and Tom still found himself curious as to who this was. After all, he must know the older version of himself, or know of the older version of himself. The boy had said his diary was in the other's father's hands. </p><p>"Good, Just make sure to cast one the moment Dumbledore gets to the Common Room. I will handle the rest of it. Do you have a wand?" The youth asked. Tom nodded once again, holding up Potter's wand which he...may have stolen along side his own. The boy nodded once.</p><p>"As for Potter and Dumbledore, they will undoubtedly try to convince everyone that you have returned. Father will be able to help you there, I am sure. Myself as well, if necessary. School is over in a few days after all." </p><p>"Who are you?" Tom asked suddenly his voice dark and stern, the thought of not knowing such a simple thing getting on his nerves. The boy stiffened at his tone, but otherwise did not react.</p><p>"Forgive me, my Lord, I have not introduced myself. I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, at your service." The boy bowed his head lightly, as blue eyes met dark brown. </p><p>That made sense then. The boy was a Malfoy. Malfoy's were well known for being highly keen, observant, and intelligent. There was a reason they were considered the 'prince' of Slytherin after all. They inherited all Slytherin traits to the core, and it was something that Tom had always appreciated of Abraxas. Naturally the boy would know of him, the moment that he had caught eyes with him, and thought of a way to aid him. Abraxas would have done the same exact thing, Tom knew well enough. </p><p>"Malfoy, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Tom purred lightly, grabbing the boy's hand abruptly, holding it delicately, before kissing it. Tom watched with healthy amusement as the boy's cheeks tinted slightly pink, flushing. </p><p>"The pleasure is mine," he whispered out, clearly having not expected such a reaction from the Dark Lord. Tom rather found he liked that. Not that he would say such things verbally of course. </p><p>"Cast the spell," the boy said suddenly, and Tom did so, concealing himself with multiple magic spells, including the one which the boy had suggested. Draco rushed and put down his magical wards, before diving under the covers. </p><p>The two held their breath, nervous...Dumbledore would come into the room at any moment. He did, as well, electric blue eyes casting a gaze around everything. </p><p>"Professor," Draco muttered softly, rubbing his eyes as though he were eviscerating sleep from them. "You are not allowed to be in the Slytherin dorms." As was expected of a Malfoy. With Malfoy's slightly angered voice, a few of the others in the room woke. </p><p>"Headmaster," The Italian boy said quietly. "You are not supposed to be in the Slytherin Common Room. You know that. What is so important you have to..." The boy yawned but continued determined, eyes fired with anger the moment he had caught onto Dumbledore, of all people, in their Common Room, and even more so invading their dorms. "Come yourself, rather than sending the head of house?" Dumbledore frowned, annoyed. Yet, it was not as though the 2nd years were wrong. Both the Malfoy and Zabini families were well acquainted with school law considering they were on the School Council. </p><p>"I am just looking for someone, that is all." Draco finally glared at the Professor.</p><p>"Looking for someone? And who exactly may that be Professor? If you have not noticed, all 2nd year Slytherins are accounted for, and we do not break curfew lightly. So, please, explain to me why you seem to have the desire to willfully break council rule to waltz into the Slytherin Common rooms rather than sending, or being escorted by, the Slytherin Head of House?" Draco's eyes flared as they stared Dumbledore down, a feate which Tom had to say surprised him. It was not many that could look unabashed into the old man's eyes. "And now...what? You are looking for someone? Since we are all accounted for, and have been, given our Prefects do a head count at curfew, that would only mean that you would assume we are hiding someone."</p><p>"You, Mr. Malfoy, were found wandering around the 4th floor thirty minutes before curfew." Dumbledore said serenely.</p><p>"And? As I already stated to Professor McGonagal, I was intending to ask Professor Lockhart about an extension. As I could not find him, I was headed back to the common rooms. Why don't you ask her? Furthermore, that does not explain why you felt the need to break decorum and barge into the Slytherin Common Rooms and then the Dorms, without so much as alerting our Head of House." Draco glared angrily. The Zabini boy seemed to begin getting more and more angry about such things the further the Malfoy boy spoke as well. </p><p>"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore tried his traditional soothing method.</p><p>"Father will be hearing about this," Draco said with a tired sigh. "It is already two hours past curfew and you barged in here without regard and woke up half the dorm. I will be taking a formal complaint." </p><p>"There is no need for that... Surely..." Dumbledore stopped at the glare on Draco's face.</p><p>"I would suggest, that you do not compromise yourself further, Professor Dumbledore. Father has been trying to rid you of your position for quite a long time, and I can assure you, he is very good at twisting situations to how he sees them. An old man, with questionable sexual family history, sneaking into the 2nd year Slytherin Dorms without any prior need or reason, without alerting the Slytherin Head of House? I wonder what stories Father would be able to spin with that." Draco said, voice dark and angry. Dumbledore, sputtering, left almost immediately afterwards. </p><p>"I will send a message to Father," Blaise said with another yawn. "And we can file an official complaint. I am not willing to risk that happening again." He said simply. </p><p>"Thank you Blaise," The Malfoy said sincerely. "With any luck, Dumbledore will be out of office by this time next year." </p><p>"One can only hope."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Headed Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That bastard did WHAT?" Pansy screeched in the early morning. Zabini, Malfoy, and Theodore, as well as Tom though unseen to the others, flinched at the high pitched sound. </p><p>"Pansy," Zabini breathed softly, trying to calm her.</p><p>"No, do not even try." She seethed turning on Blaise within a second. "Or have you forgotten what happened in the early 1970s, and the whole reason that the law was put into place?" She asked, dark eyes glaring at Blaise. Blaise raised his hands, mimicking his surrender. Tom was curious, though. He was curious what had happened for the Council to decide that such a law prohibiting Dumbledore from entering the common rooms without the head of house present. It surely must have been something utterly...scandalous. Dumbledore may not have had the prestige that he had now back in the 1970s, but the man was highly influential even in the 1940s, and by the looks of things that had increased drastically, not decreased. </p><p>"Of course not." Draco snapped, eyes flashing. If Tom were to guess, he would assume that this was personal on the Malfoy boy's part. Perhaps he knew a person who was related to the incident? Or, perhaps this law had helped him escape Dumbledore's wrath. To be honest, it was likely both.</p><p>"Then why..." </p><p>"Enough," Theodore now, spoke effectively silencing everyone with the combined weight of his words and the Malfoy heir's. "Pansy, do not try to turn this on us. We forced Dumbledore to leave as soon as possible, and Blaise has already sent a letter to his father. Draco will be speaking with his father in but a few hours, a few days at most about the incident as well, and I will speak to my own. This may not be enough to throw Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, but it will do much to damage his reputation. That is certain. I am surprised that he managed to salvage it as well as he had during the 70s." Theodore was clearly not happy about that either. </p><p>"Well, in the 1970s, I was not around." Draco seethed. "Of course, father was not in the position that he is currently either, and Grandfather can only do so much with the reign that he had back then. Slytherin had increased our influence exponentially. The old bastard will have a much more difficult time getting away this time." Tom would say, it was obvious that Dumbledore had offended Draco on a personal level. How interesting. </p><p>"Draco," Pansy seemed cowed now, worry clouding her eyes. "The evil old man did not do anything untowards to you, right?" Tom jolted, staring with wide eyes at the boy. </p><p>He may not know the Malfoy boy well, but he was respectable, and polite, and had saved Tom multiple times now. Still. Tom liked to think of the Malfoy boy as his. Really, why should he not? The child had helped him multiple times, and severed him, had so willingly placed himself under Tom's rule...It was a rather intoxicating feeling. One which he did not intend to loose anytime soon. The boy was his. His. Dumbledore...should he dare try to take Draco from him...would find that it would be much more difficult than before, before when Tom had been naive and but a mere teenager with nothing to own and nowhere to go. </p><p>"No, of course not." Draco said dismissive. "He would not dare." Though Draco's words seemed to placate his classmates, Tom simply narrowed his eyes. He would figure things out soon enough, whether Draco was a willing recipient of his obtaining the truth, or not. </p><p>"The point..." Blaise cut in. "Is that Dumbledore dared to directly disobey a law from the Council.  This is something that we can take advantage of. Especially now since Potter is of the opinion that the Dark Lord killed that blood traitor." Draco bit his lower lip. Tom noticed nervousness present in the twitching of his fingers, slightly, barely noticeable, and quickly contained. </p><p>"The old man is taking Potter's side. With no evidence, however, it will become increasingly difficult for either to really prove anything. Taking Potter's memories proves useless given the fact that he was half dead and he is incredibly susceptible to mind magicks. With nothing else to prove that the Dark Lord was the one who killed that Weasley girl, soon...we can use this to our advantage." Draco muttered softly, voice quiet, and contemplative. </p><p>"How so?" Pansy asked, eyes narrowing in on Draco.</p><p>"Well, think about it. Potter is outright convinced that the Dark Lord is wandering around alive. Yet, the book that he supposedly emerged from is gone, the Basilisk is still alive-curtesy of much healing-that Weasley girl cannot provide testament, the blood traitor boy and the Professor, neither went with Potter, nor did either see anyone but Potter exit the cave. Not to mention, with everyone so willing to believe that the Dark Lord is gone and gone for good, there is no way anyone will believe what he says. Unless they are under Dumbledore, and even then, it can be kind of tricky." Draco paused, humming softly, as he contemplated his next words very carefully before speaking on them. "Dumbledore, as we all know, is the reason for the law which was put into effect by the Council in the 1970s. He then breaks that law shortly after the Weasley girl's death, coming into the Slytherin Common Room, and not only that, but the second year dorms armed and having already used limited magic. It could be seen as threatening. Furthermore with him backing Potter up and yet having no evidence to actually prove anything, we could easily turn this around on Dumbledore. Everything could be turned around on Dumbledore."</p><p>Tom saw where Draco was going, but...even if he had not been hidden from the boy's year-mates he would not have interrupted, curious as to how the blonde's brain was fast connecting lines together to weave a story. </p><p>"First, the Weasley girl had been acting odd lately, then with the attacks of the other students, only two people who currently reside at Hogwarts had been there when the Chamber was opened the first time. The half breed, and the old man. Both of them currently work here as well. Furthermore, no attempts were truly taken in securing the school, or the students, other than a verbal warning to the students. Which, in all reality, does nothing. Not to mention, the Weasley girl dies, Potter makes baseless, unfounded claims, the other blood traitor and useless professor are not even capable of backing him up, so nobody really knows what happens. Next thing anyone knows, after Potter is in the medical wing, the old man sneaks into the Slytherin Common Room without alerting the Head of House, comes into the Second Year dorms, and who knows what would have happened had we all woken up." </p><p>Tom would have to praise the boy, this was actually quite entertaining, a smile slowly etching its way onto his face. The boy was a mere second year and yet he was proving himself useful to Tom more and more by the moment.</p><p>"Given his questionable background, I think it would be incredibly easy to claim that a few of the Slytherin second years had been the witness of something horrible which the old man had done, and Dumbledore had snuck into the 2nd year dorms to quiet them." </p><p>Oh, the boy was quite pragmatic. Tom liked him. He generally liked Malfoys, with Abraxas, and Abraxas' father, and now this boy...perhaps it was just the lineage that he favored. Either way, there was no way that he could possibly allow the boy to escape his clutches now. No, Tom liked pretty things, and he liked useful things. This blonde was both very attractive and useful. Not that Tom would do anything...of an intimate nature...the child was far too young for that. only 3 years younger than himself, but Tom would prefer to wait for the boy to enter his early teen years at least before such things happened. Tom also had many other things he would need to sort out. Finding out his previous followers, figuring out what his older self had done and where he had gone wrong, and amassing a new following. One which he could be certain would be loyal only to him.</p><p>Malfoy, Tom knew, would potentially be the most important person he could view. Not that he enjoyed having to so heavily rely on another, and Tom would have to make sure that Draco realized that he was not to be messed with, though how he would go about that would entirely determine on Draco's behaviors. He needed to know the boy more to be able to cultivate his psychological mindset properly. </p><p>It would take time. But they had time. In the meanwhile, the Train was going to be here soon, and Draco was to introduce him to his father...the current Head of the Malfoy family, Lucius Malfoy...Abraxas' son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom sat next to Draco, finally disillusioned, it was getting annoying, so he managed to get Draco to get a compartment to himself, not that it was all that complicated to do so, all he had to do was tell the other, and the other listened. It was rather refreshing. Tom watched as the blonde was thinking. It was always fascinating to see a Malfoy's mind work through things. Abraxas had been wonderful to watch as his mind connected threads together and wove them perfectly, and he would assume that this Lucius character was the same way. It was clear that Draco was contemplating something, and Tom would bet it was Dumbledore, and what exactly they should do about him, he had already gotten Blaise to inform his father, and Draco would be informing his father soon as well.</p><p> He really wanted to ask what exactly it was that Dumbledore had done in the seventies to require the council to do something to ban him from the Slytherin dorms. He just did not think that it was quite the time to be asking such a thing. It was quite clear that the other had a personal connection to whatever it was that had happened. Tom needed to establish more of a connection with the other before he asked something like that. Though it did not have something to do with Draco alone, it was obvious it had something to do with him at least somewhat distantly. He could only wonder exactly what it was. </p><p>The boy surprised him, however, when the other finally spoke and it was nothing of what Tom was thinking it would be. Clearly, he had been wondering how to speak about what he was saying, and had finally managed to figure out what he should say in regards to the matter. Tom was rather flattered that the other brought the topic up with him, after all, as he was worried that Draco did not trust him enough to do this. Now, whether the boy trusted him or otherwise, was not the point. Tom knew that his older self had amassed quite the following, but he would need new followers, ones that he could trust. Draco would be a good start to that. Draco, and his friends as well. He would slowly gain followers within this generation. It would not be a fast thing, and he would need to be patient. He could be patient, yes, he could be very patient. Either way, this was a good show of faith on Draco's part, and Tom began to realize just how fun this could be. </p><p>"I have something that I think I should say, my Lord," Draco said softly. He was hesitant, unsure, but not wavering when he spoke. Tom tilted his head lightly to the side, watching the other with dark eyes. </p><p>"What is that?" Tom questioned the other. He watched as the boy calmed himself, trying to figure out how yet to proceed. </p><p>"My father," He paused...shaking his head and decided to reword himself. "Before your fall, and supposed death, you entrusted my father with the journal, which we now know is how you returned, in your previous self at 16. I assume that Father was ordered to give your horcrux to someone. He chose that blood traitor girl. My father, upon your fall, managed to stay out of Azkaban by convincing the Council that he was your follower only because he was placed under the Imperious curse." Draco paused, breath held, as he watched Tom's reaction. Tom was very careful to keep his face utterly blank. "I doubt that you are necessarily pleased by my Father's actions, and I shall not attempt to condone them, it is as you see fit, but I did wish for you to know."</p><p>Tom wondered at this. The boy was telling him of his father's conduct, and essentially leaving the choice to him as to what to do with the information. He had to say, it was both a large step which to take, and incredibly smart on the other's part. That way he would not be considered complacent by hiding the information, he told Tom before he found out, that way he would not be punished for withholding information from him. </p><p>Tom also had to consider this Lucius Malfoy. While he did not know this man, he knew Draco, and he knew Abraxas. Going off of what he knew from the both of them, he would have to assume that Lucius was similar to the two in certain ways. He thought over what it was that Draco had told him that Lucius had done, and came to the decision that he would not punish the man...yet. Assuming that he proves useful, Tom would say that it was an insightful decision. He needed followers, and he knew that there was no way that Lucius would have been able to follow through his older self's instructions had he gone to Azkaban. Still, there was no need to let the other know that. A little bit of fear did everyone good every once in a while. </p><p>"That is certainly interesting information, Draco," Tom said simply. He did not tell Draco anything of his thoughts, merely stated the sentence as though it were a fact. There was no emotion in his voice as he stated it. He watched the boy, keen to see how he would react, but the boy did not say anything, he did not show any emotions, just watched him back. </p><p>The boy was rather fascinating, more so than Abraxas in certain ways. This was very interesting. He liked this Malfoy. He did not shirk his eyes, he did not cower unless Tom showed his anger, he was confident in his information which he gave, even though he was hesitant at times to give it. </p><p>"I will not do anything to your father, yet." He heard the other inhale just slightly at the last word which Tom spoke. Continuing, he kept a close eye on the boy. "However, that is assuming the other proves useful. His job on the Council will undoubtedly be vital going forwards. I wish Dumbledore to be destroyed, and your father would prove very useful in this regard. However," He stopped, leaning forwards, grabbing the other's jaw, and forcing him to look into his eyes, blue clashing with brown, both showing very little. "Do not speak of this to your father. He does not need to know how I will handle him. I wish for him to be on edge. That way he will perform better, after all. Understand?" </p><p>"Yes, my lord." The boy's voice was quiet, but sincere. Tom hummed, and released his face, leaning back into his seat. </p><p>"Anything else I may want to know before we see your father?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Elder Malfoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom watched the other carefully as he contemplated Tom's question. He was somewhat surprised that the other was even doing that much, though he had to admit that he was quite pleased as well. He was being true to Tom, and giving his questions decent thought really made Tom feel quite pleased with the youth. Not that he would admit that, of course. He could, however, think it.</p><p>"I do not believe Father knew what the book was," Draco said softly. He glanced up at Tom, before looking back down to his knees, hands held stiffly by his sides. He swallowed, taking a breath, trying to control himself. It was necessary that Tom knew this, and therefore he needed to say it. </p><p>"What makes you say that?" Tom asked, tilting his head to the side just a little, enough that the movement caught the boy's gaze, a jolt of nervousness flying through his eyes for a mere second. The other was quite good at controlling his emotions, which made whatever small bits of them that Tom could make shine through all the more thrilling. </p><p>"Father would have undoubtedly been far more picky with the person which he gave it to had he known. He knew that you, well, your older self, desired the book to be given to a gullible person, and Father chose the girl, but, had he known, I doubt he would have given the book to a Gryffindor girl from a blood traitor family." Tom hummed watching Draco carefully. </p><p>He liked talking to Draco. He liked watching him. It may be slightly creepy, but the other was absolutely fascinating to him. He could not really stop staring at him even if he wanted to. Every movement which the boy did, most of which were cultivated to a certain degree, his mind was what really fascinated Tom though. The Malfoy was beautiful of course, all Malfoys were, but the other's mind was a sheer work of art. He jumped through such hoops, and Tom liked trying to see where the other was going with his thoughts. The boy was simply a work of art, and Tom liked beautiful things. The young Malfoy's mind was exactly that, beautiful. </p><p>"Mhm. Why are you telling me this?" Tom could not help but ask, though he was certain that he already had the answer. He doubted that his old self would have willingly given any of his followers much information on his Horcruxs, given the risk that was involved. Therefore he had no doubt Draco's father had no idea what he held in his possession. However, it did show how highly regarded the other was by his older self, given the fact that he willingly had been given the diary in the first place. </p><p>"Father may not...one hundred percent believe you when we visit him."Draco admitted lowly. Tom mentally thought on this. The boy was not wrong, of course. Yet, Tom was not entirely certain how he should prove himself to the older Malfoy. </p><p>"What do you suggest then, dear Draco?" Just as Tom had suspected, the words caused Draco to flush prettily, light pink staining the pale skin of his cheeks. Not that Tom had much time to really admire the look as the boy swiftly ducked his head to get it under control. However, Tom allowed himself to relish in the embarrassment that the boy exuded slightly. </p><p>"I will vouch for you, of course, you will have to prove yourself to him, in your own way of course. I do not know really how you would manage to do such a thing." </p><p>"You said my older self had entrusted your father with my diary?" Tom mulled over his thoughts, Draco merely nodding instead of speaking up and interrupting his thought processes. He had to admit that the boy definitely managed to read the atmosphere well. Most Slytherins were, but Tom was grateful that the other did not interrupt him, he did not want to do something to the other because he had annoyed him. The boy was doing quite well at not angering Tom so far. Something which he supposed he should wonder over, but he did not bother, casting the thought aside. "How many others knew?" Tom asked, looking straight into the other's eyes suddenly. Draco's own eyes widened for a second, something flashing through them that Tom could not read fully before it disappeared. </p><p>"None, according to Father it was imperative that none others knew. It was a direct order. I never spoke of it, and he never spoke of it."</p><p>"How did you know of it then?"</p><p>"Overheard Mother and Father speaking of it." Tom raised a brow. "I was supposed to be in bed, but I could not sleep." Tom hummed softly, leaning back in the seat, he watched Draco carefully, eyes taking him apart. </p><p>"Is there anything else?" Tom asked. Draco bit his lower lip, thinking on the question, wondering if there was anything else which the Lord should know before they reached the Kings Cross Station and had to depart from the train. </p><p>"I do not believe so, My Lord." Draco said finally. </p><p>"Good, you know what you are to be doing, correct?" Tom asked voice stern. Draco nodded slowly. "Repeat." </p><p>"I am not to tell Father that I spoke to you of this conversation, and I am not to give Father hints as to what you have decided to do with his staying out of Azkaban, and I shall not speak to Father of anything regarding the Diary." Draco said simply, reciting the series of orders which Tom had provided him. </p><p>Tom nodded, quite impressed with the boy. He had not hesitated in restating them. Typically a person would pause slightly, in panic or fear because they had not been keeping track, yet the boy did not do that. He easily recited everything which Tom had commanded, and in the order which he had commanded them as well. </p><p>"Well done," He said simply, watching as the boy got slightly flustered once more. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was a reward. Tom had quite a bit of fun with this boy. It was quite enjoyable to speak with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was nervous at how his father would take the fact that he had a sudden unexplained person with him when he got off of the train. He had not told his father that he was bringing a friend home, and he had never brought stragglers home before. Not only that he doubted that his father even knew anything about the fact that he had unintentionally raised the Dark Lord into a sixteen year old version of himself. That was something that Draco was not entirely certain how his father would react. Yet, he could not just leave Tom alone to fend for himself. Well, he could, but he would not. That would be a horrible idea and he already knew that Tom would not be capable of getting through the wards unless he was with a Malfoy, and Draco would be unable to leave the Malfoy manor without his father knowing that he had left, so either way Lucius was going to find out about Tom, and he figured that it would be better for the elder to find out sooner rather then later that Draco had picked up the 16 year old version of the Dark Lord. Draco figured that it would be better to get it done and over with sooner rather than later. Plus his father would not dare speak out against him with the Dark Lord nearby, so he figured it was probably the safest course of action at the current moment. </p><p>"Draco," Lucius said, cold blue eyes gazing at the boy which stood with his son.</p><p>"Father," Draco said softly. He was about to speak but...for some reason his words got caught within his throat, and he found that he could not really say anything. He inhaled deeply, trying to force the words out at his father's questionable look. "Diary," is all that he could speak aloud, and Lucius merely raised a brow before nodding curtly, body stiff as he turned on his heel and began to walk away from them. </p><p>"I expect an explanation when we get home. Hold on." He said simply, Draco rushed forwards to obey the order, fingers swiftly grasping Tom's own just before Lucius twisted and in moments they went from the bustle of the King's Cross Station to the rolling plains of the Malfoy manor. Lucius strode forwards without a second thought, and Draco kept a firm grip on Tom's hand as they walked through the barrier which secluded the Malfoy manor. Tom shuddered just a little at the feeling of ice penetrating his being.</p><p>Tom had only visited the Malfoy Manor once, and in doing so he had not had the chance to get used to the feeling of ice water flooding his body once you entered or exited the wards which were placed around the house. They were stronger now, Tom noted distantly as he followed Draco and his father to the Manor. A woman whom Tom assumed was likely Lucius' wife and Draco's mother was standing on the steps of the Manor, waiting for them. Her eyes drifted to him momentarily, but she did not question his presence with her son. He doubted that Draco would have told his mother but not his father, and therefore he assumed she likely did not wish to address the issue first. </p><p>"It is good to see you back, Draco dear," The woman said and Draco gave her a fond smile before turning back to his father.</p><p>"Should we..." Lucius just nodded mutely, and Draco led Tom into the Manor, and up several cases of winding stairs. </p><p>The Manor was almost exactly as he had seen with Abraxas in the 1940s. Still extravagant, yet cold and unfeeling. There was this sense of emotionlessness within the Manor. There was no personality which made the entire place feel cold and callous. The last time that Tom had visited the only thing that had any semblance of personality was Abraxas' room, and so he would suspect this was the same. </p><p>"We are going to Father's office to discuss...everything." Draco said, his voice wavering slightly, betraying his fear and anxiety. Tom hummed softly under his breath, barely loud enough for Draco to be able to hear. Draco breathed steadily, trying to calm his racing heart. </p><p>"Are you nervous?" Tom asked, causing the boy to jump slightly. Draco had not expected Tom to really say anything and so the sudden break in silence, barring the elder's humming which was barely audible, shocked him and somewhat caused him a bit of a fright. </p><p>"A little, yes." </p><p>"Why?" Tom asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. He did not understand people or emotions as well as he should, though he understood them enough, he was always trying to learn more and more to better himself and his ability to read people without having to use legitimacy. He did not like having to rely on his legitimacy too much, and it was necessary to be able to understand emotions so that he could portray them himself, even if he did not understand them. </p><p>"I do not know how exactly father will react. Both to you, and everything about the Diary, to the death of the Weasley girl, but especially about the fact that Dumbledore had broken Counsel Regulation..." Draco paused, thinking about what he had spoken. "Actually, never mind the last part. Father will likely be very pleased that he has the opportunity to use the fact that Dumbledore disregarded regulation to try and get him thrown out of Hogwarts."</p><p>Tom agreed with the goal if nothing else. He had always disliked Dumbledore and the chance to get him thrown out of Hogwarts finally if nothing else would make him feel quite happy. It would make him victorious, even if it were something simple. </p><p>"Well, I fully intend to force Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, if that is any consolation." Draco turned to look at Tom as they stood outside Lucius' study. </p><p>"I already know that though," He said, his voice betraying his confusion. "That much is obvious. Dumbledore is a threat, and threats must be taken out. Besides, from what I have gathered, you never particularly liked Dumbledore. Even if you had no regard for the man whatsoever, it would endear you to many Slytherin and Pureblood families to get him replaced as headmaster, so it would be the wise thing to do."</p><p>Once more, Tom had to admire the intelligence of the Malfoy bloodline. It was truly astounding. Their intuitiveness was vital in his plans. He would make full use of them as well, make no mistake. He knew what he would need to do, but the first step is getting DUmbledore thrown out of office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Best Laid Plans Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom sent Draco out of the room when Lucius came in to speak with them. It was the first thing that he had done, and he had done it promptly the moment which Lucius had entered the study. He had blatantly ignored Lucius' angry glare that he would dare command his son in any fashion most likely, and felt quite an endearing sense of smug pride when the young Malfoy did exactly as he ordered, not bearing his father a second look. That proved good. It showed that the young Malfoy deferred himself to him more so than his father. Either that or he was too frightened of how the conversation between Tom and his father would go that he really did not wish to be in the same room whatsoever with the two when the conversation began. He was likely also relieved that Tom had listened to him when Draco had admitted that he was incredibly nervous of the ensuing conversation and had been ordered to leave. Though Lucius had not verbally denied Tom's order to Draco, he had clearly been displeased by it. Draco had shown no care for that, or did not notice though Tom felt that a bit too much to believe given how attuned the younger Malfoy was to everything around him, and had left within moments. It left Tom and Lucius alone together in the elder's study. Tom did not really bother sitting, though the Elder Malfoy spared no time in sitting behind his desk. </p><p>"You were brought with Draco from school, I assume?" Lucius asked curtly, eyeing the Slytherin crest on his chest. </p><p>It was quite lucky actually. Draco was far too small for Tom to wear the youth's robes. He had managed to steal some from a fourth year. He would like to say a fifth year, but as it would turn out, Tom had always been slightly thin for his age given the food shortages in London, and Orphanages already had pitiful rations given to children even before the war, not to mention after it. As such, he had been forced to take from a 4th year student unfortunately. Draco had quite graciously even pointed out the perfect candidate whose clothes would likely fit him quite well. The young Malfoy had proved himself to be quite astute and Tom had no intentions of letting him leave his side any time soon. </p><p>"Yes," Tom said simply. "I am informed that it was you who put my Diary in that Weasley Girl's cauldron." His dark eyes took in Lucius' posture as he soaked in that information. The man instantly stiffened quite a bit. "Though, I must say, the ramblings of a little girl are quite annoying to listen to...." Tom watched with great joy as the man tensed greatly, but as was true of a Malfoy did not do much further to indicate his distress. "She was the perfect candidate for what I needed. You did quite well, not knowing exactly what I desired." Lucius swallowed nervously. Tom grinned, he quite enjoyed the fear which the elder was given.</p><p>"I was also informed, by your son," Lucius closed his eyes briefly, and Tom could feel the panic which the elder felt fly through him. It was quite a lovely sight to behold. "That you lied and said that you had been placed under the imperius curse during my time with you." Tom could tell that Lucius could barely breathe at this realization. </p><p>Tom was quite enjoying this after all. Normally, Tom would never stand for such things but he would imagine this was why he brought in the Malfoys in the first place. Their ability in politics was unparalleled by any other. Besides, they were more useful outside of Azkaban rather than in it. Though he felt some sort of light respect towards the ones willing to suffer for him, he was angry that they chose to suffer rather than try to levy their sentence. They were useless in Azkaban after all. Tom needed useful followers, not those who have ended up putting themselves in a bloody prison that is near Unbreakable. </p><p>Tom felt himself boil at this. He had not really focused much on the fact that most of his older self's followers had put themselves in Azkaban, even though Draco had informed him of this, but now that he really thought about it it was quite a problem. He would need to figure out a way to get his followers out of Azkaban if he wished to use them. Not to mention, he could not just leave them there because it was clear that they already thought that being placed IN Azkaban for his sake would impress and please him. </p><p>He put these thoughts away in his mind, he had other things to deal with at the moment, and Lucius was getting more anxious than was useful with his prolonged silence. </p><p>"Luckily for you, your son has informed me of the reasons with which you did this. After all I am an understanding person. IT would be quite difficult for you to follow my orders if you were incapacitated in Azkaban. Because of this, I suppose that I shall...forgive you this time." Tom said simply, watching as the older Malfoy relaxed suddenly. </p><p>"What is your first order, My Lord?" Lucius asked, voice soft and timid. Tom smirked slightly. He finally bothered to actually take a seat in the chair which was opposite to the desk that Lucius was sitting at. </p><p>"I wish to rid the world of Dumbledore." Lucius' eyes widened. </p><p>"Yo want to kill him?"</p><p>"Oh, no..." Tom said, staring deploringly at Lucius. How could the other possibly think that he wished to kill Dumbledore. That was simply too simple. he could not allow Dumbledore to get away with everything that he had done in Tom's time, and the multitude of things that he was certain that the old man had done since Tom's 16th year of life. He desperately wanted to know what he had done that caused the interference of the Malfoy blood line but that would have to wait. The biggest thing right now was that merely killing Dumbledore would be a mercy. Tom would never allow such a thing in general to those who crossed him, but to Dumbledore least of all. "I wish to destroy him. Outright killing the old man would be too complicated. It would have plenty of risks and the man is too influential for that. I wish to destroy his carefully sculpted reputation and let the Wizarding World turn against him themselves." </p><p>Lucius...for the first time in a while, felt himself admire someone. Though this boy was merely 16, he was the Dark Lord, and he needed to realize that despite the young nature of this Dark Lord, he was still the Dark Lord. </p><p>"What do you need me to do?" Lucius asked, a small hint of glee entering his voice unknowingly. Tom smiled, eyes glittering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Best Laid Plans Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It amused him. Quite a bit actually, the way Lucius had paled and stuttered ever so slightly on breath, not words of course Malfoy's do not stutter, but the realization that Tom Riddle, the boy that his son brought home, was the younger version of Voldermort, the man whom he had pledged himself to? Well, Tom rather liked his reaction to that. It was quite amusing. Especially when it dawned on the older man that he had Draco within the palm of his hand, somewhat. Draco was...a work in progress. Tom had always enjoyed the company of the Malfoys, Abraxas, and now Draco, but the biggest uphill battle that he would have to fight is to force Draco's allegiance to him, and not to his father. He would need to rip it away from Lucius. Though, given the fact that Draco had saved him, multiple times, offered multiple excuses in order to keep him from being found out, as well as the fact that the other had willingly told him of his Father's transgressions, and everything regarding that, Tom did not believe that obtaining the young Malfoy boy's loyalty was going to be as hard as he had previously believed. It would not be easy, of course, a Malfoy's loyalty was never easy to obtain, and right now Draco's loyalty  to him was strictly because his father was loyal to him, and he simply could not be having that. </p><p>He needed more...absolute loyalty. Having Draco loyal to him would do him wonders for various reasons. Leverage, of course, for though Lucius clearly had some questionable parenting skills it was clear that despite it all he did care at least minimally for his son. Furthermore, Draco was young enough to be pliable. Tom just had to be careful with how he did it, and what he was doing and Draco would be eating out of his hand in no time. The Malfoy's would be within the palm of his hand, literally. Draco was the key to that, however, and that meant that he was going to have to ensure that Draco was...well, that Draco swore his fealty to him. It would not be an easy process, but it would be a simpler one than he had previously believed it may be.</p><p>For now, he focused on the main detriment. Dumbledore. He needed to get him out of Hogwarts in order to be capable of going TO Hogwarts in order to keep watch on Draco, and begin to integrate himself into the Slytherin House . Draco was young, and a Slytherin, but Tom would not be capable of truly cementing his need for Tom himself if he was not there to constantly provide the continual presence. It would be easy then, for Draco to slip and start questioning. This was something that Tom simply could not afford. Draco was a rather powerful ally, but he could also be an incredibly detrimental enemy should Tom not play his cards right. This was partially the reason that he had pardoned Malfoy so swiftly. That and the fact that he saw no reason to bully the man. Not yet at least. He wanted a more proper reason than something like getting out of Azkaban by lying. He was certain many had, and though Tom would not share the same mercy for them, Lucius was a special case. </p><p>However, this all implied his ability to get into Hogwarts. Should he get rid of Dumbledore, the main obstacle would be removed, and Tom would be able to infiltrate much easier within the mass of grade six students. This was essential. Tom would need to get rid of Dumbledore, perhaps not right away, but firing him from Hogwarts was essential, or at least demoting him to the staff of a mere teacher rather than a headmaster. He would also need to make sure that his ally was headmaster. He knew from Draco that Severus was a powerful ally during the war, and had acted as a spy of sorts for Voldermort, and for Dumbledore. Nobody knew where his true alliance lay. This could be helpful, though Tom would have to watch the older man to make sure. He did not make a habit of trusting easily. </p><p>That was the main point. He set Lucius the task of gathering as much of Dumbledore's misconduct during the time of his residence at Hogwarts as possible, Tom himself helping with a few of the things whilst he had still been a teacher, and those things which had been covered up, or hidden. This was important. Both Tom and Lucius were well aware that for someone so respected by a majority of the Wizemagont it would be difficult to truly fire the man permanently from Hogwarts, what he needed was temporary, enough to get him IN, and that was all. He could continue from there. First, however, he needed to find a way into the school. </p><p>According to Draco the man had a more than sketchy past, one which led to the rule that he was not allowed within the dorms unless the head of house was present. Though Draco refused to go into the specifics, it was enough that it had occurred and that the old man had broken that rule. Tom was not entirely certain what the situation was regarding the rule, however, as the council had laid the rule in place, Dumbledore's disregard of the rule in any circumstance would be head for suspicion. It was also brought to his attention that Hagrid was still living on the school grounds. Ohhh...The things which Tom could do with that. The amount of lovely interrogations and inspections which could be launched simply because Dumbledore was more a fool than many believed. He was smart, but when it came to Tom, he was never smart enough. Something which Dumbledore had always despised. While the man may be near him in Magical Power, raw power that was, Tom knew better how to wield it, and though he may not have the same reputation that Dumbledore had, he had spent years working on plans on how to crumble that pristine reputation to the ground. Now, with the aid the Malfoys would give, it would work.</p><p>Brilliantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Laying Groundwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"First," Tom said, finally settling into the chair which was sitting across from Lucius, leaning in it comfortably, as if for all the world he did not care much about who was sitting across from him. It was rather...shocking. Instead of it seeming as though it was Lucius who held the power, anyone who looked into this room would be capable of seeing who it was who truly held the card in their hands. Tom Riddle, Voldermort, The Dark Lord, he seemed to command the space and make it into a place worthy of only him, despite the fact that it was Lucius who was the one who was sitting behind the desk, it would seem as though Tom was the one in charge. Of course, he was the one in charge, so it was more then fitting how he seemed to command the entire room swirling the power from Lucius to himself in one mere action. "Evidence." Tom clicked his tongue watching as Lucius's brows furrowed. He spun his wand through his fingers, idly, ignoring the slight flinch, and the stare which Lucius gave to his wand, which was currently weaving through his fingers. He had to say, Draco was more composed when Tom threatened him then Lucius was. It was interesting to see.</p><p>"I do not particularly care how you acquire it," Tom said simply, a light hum to his voice. "I just want as much of it as possible. Here. In my possession." He tilted his head slightly to the side his dark eyes catching the blues of Lucius. "Memories of others, paper evidence, anything. I do not really care much what it is, or how you get it, or whose it was. I just want as much evidence of Dumbledore's two timing as possible." Tom narrowed his eyes, staring at the older male. "I assume such a thing will not be too much an issue, correct?"</p><p>"No," Lucius said swiftly. "Of course not." Lucius inhaled quickly as he saw the dark glint in Tom's eyes increase and a small laugh fall from his mouth. </p><p>It was worse. He had to say. This Dark Lord. He was far more...terrifying than his previous master. He had no idea how his father was going to react to this, and he was finding quite quickly that he was not fond of knowing the answer either. </p><p>"I will manage quite easily to acquire all the information and evidence necessary. It may take some time, is all." Tom tapped his wand on his chin, humming quietly to himself, eyes turning contemplative. </p><p>"Who do you trust?" Tom asked suddenly, leaning forwards slightly. </p><p>"Who...Who do I trust?" Lucius was confused at this question a bit.</p><p>"Yes, Lucius, I do not like repeating myself, I suggest you answer quickly before I take the answer from you." The voice was low, vibrating around the room, and Lucius found himself suddenly wanting to flee. To run as far as possible, yet he did not allow such a thing. He forced himself to stay in his seat. </p><p>"Severus," Tom leaned back once more, folding his arms across his chest, wand propped under his chin thoughtfully. </p><p>"Draco has mentioned him, seems to think quite highly of the man." Lucius stiffened at the mention of his son.</p><p>Tom had to admit he did that purely for the reaction. The reaction of course, did not disappoint, naturally. He enjoyed this, perhaps just a little too much. Not that he cared all that much of course, he would indulge himself. </p><p>"Severus is a family friend," He said through gritted teeth. "He has taught Draco much," Tom smiled a bit, but it was nothing comforting, it merely added to the fear which Lucius was feeling having to face him. </p><p>"Ahhh, I see, and would he be within the same...profession, as yourself?" Tom asked, his words seemingly light, but both knew that it was not a question which Lucius was allowed to avoid. </p><p>"He and I joined right after one another." Lucius admitted. "Though there is suspicion that he turned to Dumbledore after you targeted the Potters, though that is difficult to really ascertain, given the fact that you had ordered him to be a spy soon before that." Tom nodded, thinking it over mentally.</p><p>"Do not inform him then," He said. Lucius blinked, face blank.</p><p>"My Lord?"</p><p>"I do not wish for this Severus to know. Inform him what we shall be informing everyone else, that I am Voldermort's son. I do not wish him to know the truth. It is, after all, dangerous to allow my true identity to be released to too many people that I personally cannot account for. You are lucky that your son seems to have such high belief in your abilities." Tom did not miss the slight wariness which instantly entered Lucius' eyes once more at the mention of his son.</p><p>He also knew that Lucius understood the implications. Tom was close to Draco, and Draco was close enough with trust in regards of Tom that he had not only indulged Tom's questions, but also inform him of many things that Lucius himself would have preferred not come to the attention of the Dark Lord. It was quite amusing to see the fear which flew through the other at the mentions of his son. </p><p>"What exactly is our story?" Lucius asked, rather then dwell on Tom's subtle threats, which Tom had to admit, was impressive to a certain degree. </p><p>"Simple." Tom said dark eyes glittering at this continuation. "You will travel Asia," </p><p>"Asia, My Lord?" Tom glared at the other. </p><p>"Yes, Lucius, Asia, and I do not appreciate being cut off." His voice broke no argument and Lucius nodded hastily, realizing that he had tested Tom's patience. "Eventually, you will say that upon your travel to Asia, you found me. Naturally, since there is an incredibly low magical students in Asia, it would not be surprising to have a wizard fly under the radar. Most Asian wizards go to Russia for schooling, after all. It would not be surprising to have one wizard child be undetected. Even more so if we are in a smaller country...Mhm...or a highly populated one. I shall leave that up to you, of course. You will plant memories, vague ones, of course, of a person who looks similar to me and a child with similar features within their mind. Should it be investigated of course there would be 'proof' which would be necessary. Having a young, orphaned, wizard alone on the streets of a country with no help and constantly being looked over would be incredibly pitying for many. It is useful." Tom said simply. </p><p>"When would you like me to begin my excursion?" </p><p>"Soon, not immediately of course, and you can do this whilst you are obtaining the information that I wish on Dumbledore." Tom hummed softly to himself, thinking. "Be very careful, Lucius," He said suddenly, eyes flying to Lucius. "I do not like failure." </p><p>That was most consistent with the older version as well.</p><p>"Of course, My Lord."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Settling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom was swiftly set up with a guest room on the 3rd floor of the manor. While Tom was not exactly joyful about being set so far from the ground floor of the manor, which meant that he would have to deal with stairs and the annoyance of having to go down three sets of them each morning for breakfast should he decide to attend it, he was far happier when he learnt that Draco's room was on the second floor. That meant that he would be closer to Draco, and Draco was also the one who was giving him the tour, Draco's own insistence of course, which Lucius would have disrupted had Tom not glared at him warningly. </p><p>Tom needed to get Draco to become his ally, he needed Draco become his confidant. As of now, Draco was the only person which Tom could trust somewhat well, as he had no previous dealings with his future self, it was also a good reason that he would be able to pry the boy for information. He was sure such information Draco would be more then willing to give, after all considering how swiftly he had outed the betrayal of his father. This would be easier on the boy then having him admit that his father had done wrong. Something which he could already tell made the boy upset to have to realize and voice aloud. Though Tom was quite glad that he had, it changed his original plan with the elder Malfoy. </p><p>Not to mention the boy was quite useful. Powerful, magically and in thought. His mind was a sheer work of art. Something which Tom delighted in being able to see roll out into play once again. It was fascinating. Not many people were as smart or intelligent as Tom was, and so it could be rather frustrating. He hated having to repeat himself, or having to answer questions, it was annoying, and before, Abraxas had done so when the others were too idiotic to really understand what he was trying to say. This time, Draco would take his place. </p><p>"This is the third floor. It is used primarily for honored guests, and the ground floor is typically where Father and Mother sleep, along with whatever other guests tend to stay in the home." Draco informed Tom as he opened the room which Tom would reside. </p><p>"Ground floor?" </p><p>"Yes, Father and Mother do not like having people in the manor too often and so they liked o keep an eye on them. As such, it was chosen that the ground floor would be home to themselves and the guests. It kept people from wandering around too much, or trying to do anything...unsavory or worth angering them." </p><p>Tom could see the importance of that. After all, the Malfoy's often had many important items, and he doubted that they would be all that happy when it came to having people wander the manor risking them stealing, or touching something infused with dark magic, or coming across something that they were not meant to. Quite a decent worry for a family so deeply involved with the Dark Arts. As Tom recalled it, the Blacks were similar in views. They kept a very close eye on their guests. </p><p>"I hope Father did not give you too much grievance," Draco said suddenly. Tom turned to look at him, dark eyes staring blankly at the blonde. "I just mean, I know that he can sometimes have a short temper." Tom smirked slightly, before his face fell back into a blank sight.</p><p>"There is no need to worry, he did not do anything that would anger me too much. I rather enjoyed our talk." Draco nodded, exhaling out slightly relief barely noticeable, but still there by the relaxing of his stiffened shoulders. </p><p>"I am glad," Draco said softly. </p><p>"This is my room...." Tom said softly. "Show me yours," He turned suddenly and Draco did not bother wondering why it was that Tom wanted to see his room, but simply turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor with quick steps, easily coming to the second floor.</p><p>"Mine is under yours, it can be hard to tell some of the rooms apart sometimes, but I am sure that you will get used to it." Draco said simply, before opening the door to his room without much preamble, and ushering Tom inside. </p><p>He clicked the door behind himself, and Tom paused leaning on the wall next to the door to gaze at the room itself. It was exactly as he would expect from a Slytherin upcoming 3rd year student. The walls were bathed in green and the silver curtains hung from the window. The bedding was green with silver pillows, and the floor, likewise, was a grayish silver. There was next to no personal items on display, something which Tom found interesting. The boy was clean, and by the looks of it, did not care much to really dress up his room all that much. He must like it the way it is, or perhaps Lucius Malfoy had denied him the luxury of such things. Whatever the case was, Tom enjoyed the ambiance. It would seem most of the rooms in the Manor were green and silver, as his own room had been as well, and the office room which Lucius had brought him to, whilst having much more open light, had been of the same coloring as well. If one could not tell that the Malfoy's were a family of Slytherins they would be able to easily see just such a thing if they visited the manor. It became glaringly obvious. The only items of decor on Draco's walls were of the Slytherin emblem. </p><p>"Tell me, Draco, why did you help me so swiftly, after having seen me?"</p><p>"I recognized you," Draco said as though that were obvious. </p><p>"Go on,"</p><p>"Well, you did not look like any of the Slytherins in any of the older years, and it is quite obvious you are not a second or first year, plus father had been talking about the potential of the dark lord returning all summer, within the privacy of the manor, and to mum only, but I also tend to hear things, even when they think I don't. After the Basilisk began to roam the halls, it became fairly obvious. The Dark Lord, or, you rather, was the last living heir of Slytherin. For all that Potter may be able to talk to snakes, he can't do so naturally. It is easy to tell. When I conjured the snake it did not obey him, and actually put up quite the fight. If he had been born with the gift, he would not have to basically try and distract the snake before a teacher could vanquish it. Not to mention, he shows no Slytherin traits. No way he was the Heir of Slytherin. I just combined that with what I knew from what Father said over summer." Draco shrugged. "Then I saw a Slytherin I did not recognize. It was fairly obvious." </p><p>Tom hummed quietly, kicking off the wall and wandering about the room idly. </p><p>"You said something about Dumbledore not being allowed in the house dormitories without their head of house present?" </p><p>"Yes, it was a law passed by the Council after something happened when Father was in school. It was kept pretty hushed up and Father refuses to speak of it, but whatever it was obviously was pretty bad for the Council to make that type of a rule."</p><p>"How, popular would you say Dumbledore is among the houses?"</p><p>"Famous among the Gryffindor, of course. Hufflepuffs are kind of neutral about it, they don't care all that much. Ravenclaws do not particularly like the overly favoring he shows to the Gryffindors, but I know for sure that the Slytherins hate him. Even if they had not hated him before, what happened last year was enough for all the house to hate him."</p><p>"What happened?" Draco's eyes glinted darkly at the question.</p><p>"It was the end of the year. Slytherin won the house cup. Instead of just letting us celebrate our victory he awards over one hundred and fifty points to that stupid trio, Potter, Granger, and Weasley for breaking about a hundred different school rules and regulations. It brought Gryffindors from last place to first, and humiliated all of the Slytherin house."</p><p>"I see," It would seem that Dumbledore was not above his favoring days. He had done it during Tom's time as well. Something which Tom had never taken much of a liking to. </p><p>"After that, even the Slytherins who didn't care too much about him abhorred him." Draco said decisively. Tom nodded, he waved his wand, and a scroll of parchment, quill, and an ink pot appeared. </p><p>"Write down everything Dumbledore has done since your first year at Hogwarts that is unsavory." Tom ordered. Draco smiled darkly, eyes glinting in the fading light.</p><p>"Trying to get the bastard finally torn from his post?"</p><p>"Yes," Tom said simply. "And I will not fail."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Paying Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lot of work, something which Tom knew would happen. Even with the resources which he currently had, curtesy of Lucius Malfoy and Lucius' resources, they were practically waging war here. They were trying to take down one of the most influential and powerful Wizards among the government. Tom Riddle, however, was never one to do things half way. When he chose to do something, he ensured that not only would he be capable of doing it, but that nothing would stop him from managing to do what it was that he wanted to do. What he wanted, right now, was Dumbledore to be driven from his post. However, he could not be hasty about these things. it was important to do things in a level, and a highly organized manner. One wrong step could lead to the downfall of everything, and therefore, it was quite simple in the realization that one wrong step would not be allowed. They needed to start small. Rumors, they were quite useful when used as they should be. Luckily, Tom knew just how to make use of rumors.It was not that complicated, you just needed to be careful, and very precise with the rumors which you used to spread. The information that was given had to be done in a good manner. You could not give away too much, however,  you needed to have enough information that the rumors would catch fire. Information that, vague, but interesting enough that everyone would be spreading it. </p><p>That was what he had Lucius do. Well, part of what he had Lucius do. He had a lot of things for Lucius to do, and he did not allow failure, or underwhelming expectations. He expected the best, and he ensured that Lucius knew that he was to provide that to him, or face the consequences. He could not afford to not have everything done to his expectations, especially when dealing with such a powerful wizard. He was determined to launch a series of attacks against the old man, and he was determined that each one be just as bad as the first. It was the beginning of a series of battles which would be fought relentlessly and from all sides. Tom had no intentions of not fighting this battle and not winning. He would be patient, and he would be careful, and he would ensure that he got what he wanted. After all, it would be rather remiss should he rush through things and not get what he wanted. He had to obtain what he desired. Should that not be managed...Well, some people were going to feel the consequences of failing him. Some of which would not be pleasant. Failing? That was simply not an option, and he had the entire summer in which to obtain what he desired.</p><p>He started slow. Staring slow was the best thing to do, and he knew the advantage of that. He had Lucius round up some people and send rumors about a orphan magic child. He had them implant memories of a vague description of the child, and what they saw, wizards only, of course. It would not do to have muggles have that description. Though he could not leave the muggles out, and as much as Tom may despise the entire muggle population, he did not hate them so much to the point that he would not use them if it would further his purpose.  The whole point of the rumors being that Voldermort had a half-blood son that was ditched in the East and entirely overlooked given the fact that magic was not as strictly regulated would be useless if the muggles did not see said child wandering around at some point. </p><p>It took about two weeks for everything to be finished. The planting of the memories of a boy in an orphanage, memories of the matrons, the children, even random muggles who had visited the orphanage every once in a while. Random street vendors, and, of course, the wizards who would have been curious. It was not easy to manipulate 15 years worth of time of a child that does not exist, so Tom was lenient, especially since they had done better then he had expected, and he was quite pleased with the work. As expected, once some of the smaller Wizarding journals ran the rumor that Voldermort had been around Hogwarts for the last two years the rumors of the orphan boy began to rise. Even more so when information about Voldermort was published a bit in said news. At the same time, he had Lucius beginning on his gathering evidence. </p><p>They needed as much evidence as possible against Dumbledore. Lucius obtained statements from students during Dumbledore's time as a teacher, hushed acknowledgements from current students, and families, and past staff. It took time, and it was already the beginning of July when all of the evidence was gathered. After having obtained all the evidence that he could, he began slowly publishing said evidence. </p><p>Evidence was sent, not just to the Prophet, but to quite a few Wizarding journals and magazines. Some would not dare publish the stories, and would not even begin to look at the evidence, Tom knew that, especially Dumbledore sympathizers. He did not care for that, however. He did not bother with that, and he did not need them to do so, enough people outside of them would be publishing them and people would be reading them and that was really all that was necessary. </p><p>Secrets began to be pulled up from a long and dark past, buried under mountains of fake actions and supposed 'good will'. Tom knew better, and he would make sure that everyone knew exactly the type of person that Dumbledore was.</p><p>He got what he wanted, however. Which was Dumbledore eventually removed from Hogwarts. It happened soon after his own story was published, and towards the beginning of August, something which he found utterly ironic. The fact that Dumbledore's removal of Hogwarts happened so soon after his own story was published. His own account. Oh, it was quite wonderful, really. </p><p>Lucius had been quite pleased with that one, and upon the revelation of what happened, Tom was more then happy. Oh, it was quite wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom had been sitting with Draco in the library. Both of them had been going over darker spell forms, partially because Draco was curious about them and wanted to learn, not to mention the boy had been secretly studying them for quite some time without Lucius' knowledge. Though Tom doubted that Lucius would refrain his son from learning dark magic if the youth so desired it. As such, he could not quite understand the other's insistence that they keep the studying from his father. Though Tom was more then happy to study with Draco, after all, Dark magic was endlessly fascinating, and Tom himself would love to know more. Having free reign to the Malfoy Library was incredibly useful for this desire as well, as he was able to simply take whichever book suited his interests. Not to mention the Malfoy library was incredibly vast and had quite a bit on the subject of the dark arts. He would wager that the Black library was similar. Both families heavily remain involved within the dark arts. Had for generations and centuries. As such, the Malfoy library contained some rather interesting books upon the subject, and so of course Tom was not going to pass up such an opportunity.</p><p>He just could not understand quite why it was that Draco would be so intent and insistent upon ensuring that his father knew nothing of it. Yet, when asked Draco just elegantly shrugged one shoulder, and preceded to change the subject. Though Tom may not like not being answered directly, he would concede this once, just this once. For the understanding that Draco had helped him quite a bit out of his own fashion, and Tom would be able to better in debt the boy should he feel grateful he did not pursue the issue. </p><p>It did not matter either way, Lucius had a House Elf call for him, and Tom had effectively excused himself from Draco's company to go to the other Malfoy. He desperately hoped that it would be good news. He had informed Lucius that he would not tolerate failure in regards to his task with Dumbledore. He would not grant mercy with such a thing, not with his entire plan riding on ridding Dumbledore of the headmaster position, at the very least. Anything less then that Tom would most certainly not approve of. He dearly hoped that Lucius had taken his words quite seriously in the matter. For it was one that he was most certainly not willing to compromise on.</p><p>"My lord," Lucius greeted him the moment that he walked through the door into Lucius' private study. Tom narrowed his eyes slightly at the elder, and moved to sit himself in the chair before the other's desk. </p><p>"I take it that you have good news, as I was rather...engaged at the time of your impromptu calling." Tom said simply, eyes flashing dangerously. Something he disliked more then failure, was the act of informing him of that failure when he was already doing something and interrupting him in the processes. It simply would not do to have such a thing happen at the moment. He had been getting quite decently far in his research, and such an unfortunate circumstance would aggravate him much further.</p><p>"Yes, my lord, Dumbledore has been effectively removed from position of Headmaster." Lucius informed him, a smile upon his lips, blue eyes glittering with their excitement. </p><p>"Is that so," Tom hummed, distant. He could not believe that it was true. That Dumbledore had finally...finally...been rid of his position in Hogwarts. </p><p>"Yes, My Lord, though...Perhaps I could show you?" Lucius seemed rather hesitant at such a suggestion, but Tom was more then willing. He would love such a thing, after all.</p><p>"Yes, I think that would be best." Tom declared, and Lucius did not hesitate to bring an Pensive. </p><p> </p><p>"Dumbledore," the intoned voice of the head of the Wizarding Community, Cornealius Fudge, echoed among the chamber. Tom could not quite believe his eyes, as he walked through the throng of people, unafraid of being seen. After all, 'twas only a memory, he had no need to fear such things and he could see in full extent Dumbledore's fall from power. It would be quite wonderful. Tom was quite joyful at the mere idea, and he had not even seen anything yet, it was nothing he could help however, and he merely eagerly continued to watch. "You have been brought forth to the Wizemagont to speak on certain...claims which have been made." The Minister of Magic seemed to be unaware of quite how to state the precise reason as to why the powerful wizard was sitting before them. </p><p>"Ah, my dear Cornealius, if there are any doubts of course I shall aswauage them, but is this entire fanfare truly necessary." The eyes of the minister of magic darkened slightly at the slight mocking ton which Dumbledore held. Tom always hated Dumbledore's voice. It always held this sense of superiority in it. </p><p>"It would seem so." The minister said stiffly. </p><p>"Dumbledore," Another took over for the Minister. "You have been called to the Wizemagont on claims of abuse of authority, power, as well as reckless endangerment of the students under your watch and care, and willful and unfair bias against certain students during your time as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How do you plead?" </p><p>"Why, not guilty of course," Dumbledore stood, seemingly outraged. "What exactly is this?" </p><p>"You were informed in your summons of the nature of your hearing." Lucius intoned...standing finally and making an appearance. "As all who are called to trial are. Did you...not bother reading the letter in full?" Tom smirked at Lucius' words. </p><p>"Of course I did," </p><p>"Well, then you should have no issue in understanding exactly why you are here, after all, it was all detailed quite clearly in the letter which you receive." Dumbledore grit his teeth but smiled.</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"The school council," yet another person informed. "Has brought these concerns to the attention of the Minister, and the Minister has desired a hearing and a trial to see and understand the exact nature of your time as Headmaster. Furthermore, not only has your time as Headmaster been questioned, but also as a teacher," Dumbledore was visibly outraged, but held his breath this time." </p><p>"As the School Council has brought these concerns, the School Council will know elect someone to address them and provide the evidence necessary." Tom hummed. They must have gotten very good evidence. He knew that it would not be easy to remove Dumbledore successfully from Hogwarts, though that was the task that they had been given. After all the man was quite influential, and had a good amount of so called 'light purebloods' on his side. They would need quite damning evidence, and quite a lot of it. </p><p>"The school Council," one of the people from the side behind Dumbledore, "Would like to elect Sir Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to speak on our behalf." Tom could see how the room tensed at the mention of the name. Watching as Dumbledore breathed, seemingly to think that it would be easy to circumvent anything Lucius threw at him.</p><p>Tom could not help but smile, a dark look gleaming through his eyes as he sat himself down, ready to watch the proceedings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Watching His Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom could not help but watch with bright gleaming eyes, a small smirk on his face as Lucius Malfoy strode to the front, facing the Minister. He glanced over his shoulder at the Council and the Wizemagont. Lucius had something planned, Tom must know. He would not simply take such a position and say nothing, at least, Tom would hope not. Just as he hoped, Lucius did say something. </p><p>"Minister, fellow members of the School Council, I am honored for your trust in...in my abilities, but I fear I am simply unworthy of such an esteemed position. Would not Terry be a better option in this circumstance?"</p><p>"None sense, Lucius, you have been a wonderful help."  The council member who had spoken earlier said simply. Dumbledore smirked with his head down, undoubtedly thinking Lucius was nervous about going up against him, unaware that the other was merely endearing himself to the court at his humble attitude. </p><p>"Very well, I shall do my best to represent everything as it should." He said with a small inclination of his head, eyes fluttering under his lids, joy within them, hence why he hid them. </p><p>"Dumbledore. I think, perhaps, we could start with Professor Quirrel. It has come to the attention of the school council recently that not only did you suspect he had connections to voldermort prior to his time at the school, but you even had a fellow teacher keep an eye on the man and pass threats onto him." Lucius said, his eyes slightly wider then normal. "With the next teacher you employed, this last year, as a matter of fact, a Professor LockHeart, apparently it is known and many complaints were issued about the man's incompetence. The first quiz was all questions about his own self, reportedly. Do you deny any of this? Or should we call the witnesses?" Dumbledore swallowed, staring straight at Lucius.</p><p>"Now, Lucius, I am sure..." </p><p>"It is a yes or no question, Albus," The Minister said sternly, when Lucius looked back at him. </p><p>"I had my suspicions of Quirrel, of course, that is why I had Severus watch him carefully. however, he was still qualified to teach."</p><p>"Something which did not seem the case with LockHeart. The next teacher you hired." Lucius said with a small tilt of his head, "Have your students learned anything to do with actual defense in the two years they have gone to school. That is, practical defense. After all, I think all the wizards and witches here can agree that Defense Against the Dark Arts is supposed to be primarily practical." </p><p>"they have learned the information needed to apply the spells in questions if necessary. In the second year we had a dueling club." Lucius nodded approvingly.</p><p>"It has also come to my attention that in this dueling club not only were several students incapable of applying a simple expellarimus, but that several students ended up severely injured because of the fact that LockHeart was incapable of ridding the area of a snake. Something most would know if they are a teacher of a defense class. The spell is quite simple for the skilled enough wizard. I also..." Lucius continued, turning to the Wizemagont. "Have evidence that this LockHeart ended up attempting to heal a student's arm, rather then taking said student to the infirmary where they could get quality care, and as a result the student ended up loosing all of the bones in their arm." Lucius turned back to Dumbledore. "The processes was then pained exponentially for the student." </p><p>"Well. I..."</p><p>"So, as it would seem. Not only within the last two years have you hired a teacher suspected to be a death eater, or at the least very recently in line with the Dark Arts and actively partaking in such things so much that you had a professor watching them at all times, but also a professor who was ignorant of the basic spells required to aid oneself. These are the teachers the Headmaster chooses to teach our children? At what is supposed to be the greatest school in London?" Lucius asked, a frown on his face.</p><p>"Perhaps the qualifications for the teaching role could be a bit more...stringent on my part." Dumbledore admitted. </p><p>"Yes," Lucius said simply. A small smile carved on it's face, a concerned one it would seem, a small frown in the divet of his brows. "And yet, this is not just about your choice in professors. I have heard and indeed have several pieces of evidence of clear favoritism against an entire house of students."  Dumbledore gawped, livid. </p><p>"I have to say that is such an outrageous..."</p><p>"If I may present the evidence previously checked by the minister to trial." </p><p>This was swiftly approved, and in no time everyone was seeing the dreaded scene from first year that end of year banquet. The scene were the Gryffindors jumped from last to first place, throwing the Slytherin's behind them, the day of the banquet, and the change in scenery from green and silver to red and gold. </p><p>Many of the parents looked outraged, despite the cheers from the other houses that Slytherin had lost. Lucius turned to Dumbledore, who, Tom was pleased to note, looked a bit more worried now. </p><p>"As the members may see, it has been brought to the attention that Dumbledore not only gave points to a group of Gryffindors whose actions, whilst brave of course, did go against several school rules. Being out of the common room after curfew, engaging in magic outside of practice, and going to the 3rd floor corridor which was told to students that was off limits at the beginning of the year. These students were not punished for the disregard for the school rules, but in fact rewarded. Not only that, this was not just unfair to the Slytherin students, who were utterly humiliated in front of hundreds of their peers, but to the other two houses hard work at gaining points to try and win the House Cup." Many of the wizards of the wizemagont were nodding now, seeing the truth in Lucius' words. </p><p>"Unfortunately, this is not the only instance of house favoritism that is shown to the Gryffindors. At the beginning of the same year," Lucius turned elegantly on his heel as he began to pace the room for more dramatic affect. "Mr. Potter was caught flying by Mistress McGonagall. Instead of punishing the boy for going against Madam Hooch's express instructions of not flying without her supervision, he was rewarded with a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch team..." Lucius paused. "A first year is not allowed to play Quidditch because of the danger, and no matter how skilled a first year has been, this rule had been upheld quite rigorously by the previous headmaster. Never once was this rule waved for any student during his time. Yet, once more, Gryffindor seems to be the exception under Professor Dumbledore. Not only was Mr. Potter allowed to play Seeker for Gryffindor, instead of having the traditional trials for the second years and above, he was gifted a broom by Dumbledore of his own volition." Lucius sighed heavily. "Furthermore, Mr. Potter was severely injured during his last match and remained unconscious for several weeks, and his first match almost ended in him falling from his broom."  Lucius stopped pacing, turning to the other witches and wizards, eyeing Dumbledore from the corner of his eye. "All of this has been concluded and ensured. I present the evidence," Lucius held his hand out, and a member of the council hastened to his side, presenting it to the other, placing several photos and letters in his hands," Lucius cleared his throat, and presented it to the Minister. </p><p>"As, all can see," Lucius said simply, after each pieces was examined by every witch and wizard, a slightly gleam in his eyes. "Such favoritism towards one house is not allowed. Not of the teachers, and let alone of the Headmaster. It only will increase house tensions, which is the reason such things are prohibited and certain school rules are in place, especially given the tensions between the four houses already tend to be fairly high, with so many teenagers in one place, what else can be the case."  He sighed heavily, "Not only that, but...the recent events of last year. I have some rather concerning evidence," Lucius inhaled deeply, looking, for the first time, legitimately troubled. Genuine distress was on his face. Tom narrowed his eyes slightly at that. it was quite interesting. </p><p>"During this last year, it has come to the Council's attention that the alleged Chamber of Secrets was opened." Lucius paused, allowing this to sink in. "The last time that the Chamber was opened was around fifty years ago. Quite a long time, actually. At the time the culprit was caught and expelled. My son, Draco Malfoy, who attended his second year this last year, wrote me a string of letters, along with several other students. Parents have willingly allowed them to be submitted as evidence, of course," Lucius said, once more holding his hand out regally. Once he was handed the papers, he handed them once more to the Minister, who passed them throughout the Wizemagont. "In these letters, it was many times stated that not only had  the legendary Chamber been opened, but many students had been petrified as a result of this legendary chamber. It describes the fear and the chaos of the students who were worried about them being next to be petrified. Many of the letters explain that they had asked what was being done to ensure the safety of the school, but they were told nothing." Lucius paused, taking in the faces of the Wizemagont. Even Tom could see that he was easily winning them over, and Dumbledore found himself many times being unable to say anything. No questions were asked, and all of these things had already been said, proven, and the evidence was simply being submitted. Any time he tried to interrupt, it merely dropped his favour. He could not risk such things. It was quite lovely to watch.</p><p>"Upon looking into it, as my son seemed concerned, I merely became more concerned. It would seem that the last time the Chamber was opened, the culprit found and expelled was none other then the current GroundsKeeper of Hogwarts, Hagrid." Lucius submitted the evidence proving that, and more faces turned sour. "Yet, despite this, the Headmaster did nothing to ensure the students safety from the last person who supposedly opened the chamber." Lucius sighed heavily. "An investigation was not held on the person in question, and no actions were taken to remove the man from the grounds. Once more," Lucius turned and began to pace once more. "I realized that Hagrid was given the GroundsKeeper job by the Headmaster, not too long after he had been elected. During this time, multiple evidence has been shown that he has taken care of extremely dangerous animals, including a three headed Cerberus, a dragon, and even hypogriffs within the forest, and brought them onto the grounds out of his own interest. This was the same reason that he was expelled from Hogwarts, harboring extremely dangerous creatures around innocent children without proper experience and handling. it seems to have only gotten worse." Lucius said, worry forcibly injected into his voice. "It was only an Acromatula the first time, then it was a Cerberus, and a Dragon, then Hypogriffs in the forest."  Lucius inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he turned to face the wizeamagont. "I fear...That is not the only evidence I have." </p><p>The entire room was silent. "I have one other memory. It took some time to manage to acquire it. From the first time this supposed chamber was opened." Lucius inhaled and once more submitted the evidence...</p><p>The last piece of evidence to secure Dumbledore's sentence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Riddle's Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though Tom was not entirely certain that he was too eager for his memory to be revealed to an entire scourge of old fashioned wizarding world elites, if it truly was what caused Dumbledore's downfall, that was a sacrifice that he was more then willing to make. He would do much more to ensure the old man's fall. He had too much riding on the headmaster's fall from power to not. He had gone through worse things and he had dealt with many things, however, his hatred of Dumbledore was firmly cemented in this one incident. Granted, he had disliked the man before this, but this event...this event was what made him truly realize the one-sided behaviors.</p><p>So he was genuinely excited to see that it was his memory that cleared things up. Tom could not help but smirk a bit, as Lucius began the memory. Putting aside the rather impressive feate of magic to the side. He had already known that the Malfoy family was incredibly powerful, it was still somewhat stunning to watch, but he did not wish to dwell on how powerful Lucius was, at least not at the moment...For that would lead him to different thought paths on how to test Draco's magic limitations. He needed to focus, so he put the thoughts away to assess later, and to sort more before he went forwards. </p><p>"Professor Dumbledore..."  Riddle spoke softly, pausing slightly to see the Transfiguration Professor standing at the top of the staircase that he was standing. Tom stared at him, blankly, watching the other professor with a emotionless stare, watching the other unnervingly. </p><p>"Tom," Dumbledore said simply. "What are you doing out so late tonight?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes slightly at him. Tom just glanced down to his Prefect crest, looking back up at Dumbledore with a small mocking smile. </p><p>"Professor, I am the Slytherin Prefect. Surely you have not forgotten that it is my duty to ensure that all of the Slytherin students are not out past curfew." Tom said with a small glint in his eyes. </p><p>"Come with me." Tom looked at Dumbledore with an unreadable gaze. "Professor, I do not believe that..." Dumbledore silenced him with a glare, his mocking grandfatherly charm dropping in an instant.</p><p>"I did not ask, Tom." Tom stiffened, lifting his head, breathing in deeply. Dumbledore turned around and strode quickly in the direction of his office and Tom reluctantly followed. </p><p>They reached the transfiguration office and Dumbledore entered first, Tom following silently as he closed the door behind him, he stood near the door, not moving closer. </p><p>"Professor, what is this about?" </p><p>"I know you framed Hagrid." Tom grit his teeth, eyes darkening. </p><p>"Is that so?" He asked, looking up at Dumbledore tilting his head to the side a bit. </p><p>"Hagrid would never do something so vile." Dumbledore glared. </p><p>"Perhaps he would, maybe. The fact remains that you have no idea who this Hagrid is, you never speak to him, barely look at him, and now you are making judgements on his character. He is not even part of your pathetic band of Gryffindors. Alls the pity."</p><p>"Do not try me, Thomas." Tom inhaled sharply, eyes gaining a cold edge. </p><p>"Do not call me Thomas," Tom hissed through his teeth.</p><p>"I know..."</p><p>"Do you have proof?" Tom cut the Professor off. </p><p>"What?" Dumbledore seemed a bit put off. Tom would have thought that he would have learned by now that Tom both hated and feared him, but Tom was also not one to back down either, not if it did not suit him. </p><p>"I asked if you had proof. That I was the one who opened the Chamber of course. After all, you are so sure that it was me, out of all of the other students in Hogwarts surely you have the proof to back it up." Tom stated simply, eyes glittering. "But you do not do you?" He said, a scoff exiting his lips. "After all, if you did, you would have presented it to the Wizemagont at Hagrid's trial, where he was expelled and his wand was snapped. Yet you did not. Because not only do you not have any proof that it was me, but you have no proof that it was not Hagrid." </p><p>"I..."</p><p>"What were you planning on doing, Professor? Convince me? To what? Confess?" Tom narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "You are pathetic." Tom turned to leave, dodging the curse instinctively that Dumbledore had thrown at him. He stared at the man with wide shocked eyes. </p><p>He had not actually expected Dumbledore to try and curse him. Especially not when his back was turned. </p><p>"I do not appreciate your words Tom." Dumbledore said coldly. Tom stood, hands clenched into fists to hide the trembling. </p><p>"Professor, I must finish my night rounds. If I may cut this meeting short, after all, I must still report to my Head of House." Tom said, straightening his robes carefully, words thrown out, and he exited the room as soon as possible....</p><p>Once the memory faded, leaving horrified glares at Dumbledore, and Tom could not help but smile darkly. He had thought that this moment would be used in court. At least Tom had thought that had been Dumbledore's intention. Dumbledore alone likely never believed that it would see the light of day. Those who had held Dumbledore in high regard were forced to reassess everything that they had known about the man now. </p><p>"Furthermore," Lucius said, allowing, Tom noticed, enough time for the suspension to stew and stir in everyone's mind. "It is not uncommon knowledge that Albus Dumbledore is not allowed within the Slytherin Common Room without the Slytherin Head of House present, given what had happened in the 1970s, with his attacking and threatening several senior Slytherins for seemingly no cause." Lucius paused, turning to look at Dumbledore, restraining a smile from what Tom was able to tell. Tom knew that there was far more then that about the law regarding Dumbledore's ban to the Slytherin common room. He was twisting words."It has also come to my attention that the Headmaster you see before you had not only disregarded that rule, but attempted to bribe my son, and his fellow second year dormmates into not informing anyone that he had gone to the common room without the Head of House." </p><p>Loud gasps of shocked outrage hit a majority of the Wizemagont, whilst Lucius slowly continued. </p><p>"Obviously my Son would not ever hide such information from me." Tom stared at the elder man. The 'or else' was heavily implied, from what Tom could read of him. "And as such I was swiftly informed of this, as were the fellow students my Son rooms with. I am afraid..." Lucius paused, heavily sighing. "I am afraid my Son has refused to speak on much else other then the fact that he went to the dorm rooms and attempted to bribe them." Lucius gave a small, sad smile. "I wish I could know, given the evidence that was presented today, I feel terrified of what he could have done to my son." </p><p>Dumbledore was sputtering in outrage. He had done nothing to the Malfoy Heir. </p><p>Tom looked at Lucius once the memory ended. He did not showcase anything, but inside he was quite giddy with joy and laughter. Instead, however, he merely sat in the seat near him, turning to Lucius. </p><p>"Now, for the second part."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Giving Lucius a Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Dumbledore out of Hogwarts, it would be Mistress McGonagall who was head of hogwarts, at the very least until a replacement was found. Lucius wanted to know what his plans were for such things, but Tom was not all that sure that he wanted to force McGonagall from the top. Of course, she had been a sympathizer for Dumbledore, right up until his memory had been shown. It was really quite beautiful to see Dumbledore's most faithful ally rally against him. Furthermore, once he ordered Lucius to get more information on the green glad woman, he found out some rather interesting information. While he did not take well to many Gryffindors, he had to say that she was rather admirable in her own right. She had definitely proven herself quite capable, and Tom would say that he had very little problem with her remaining in the position that she was thrust.</p><p>Barring perhaps Severus, she was the only one who did not favour the gryffindor students, something which had Tom personally greatful. He needed someone who would not judge based off of heir house or jump to conclusions, this was perfect. While Lucius likely had wished for a Slytherin to enter the headmaster position, and while Tom would agree that would have been quite wonderful, the fact remained that it would be far too suspicious. To go from a Gryffindor to a Slytherin. Tom felt it best to undermine as many potential suspicions as possible, and a person such as McGonagall in the headmaster position would do exactly that. Tom felt that she would, unknowingly of course, be perfect to stop any investigations into his background and history. At least too much.</p><p>This was something that was rather important, for though Tom had made concessions, and he had back up plans in place, he would still prefer not to have to use them until they were absolutely necessary. This was a very tension filled time, specifically for him since it was him who would have to deal with the repercussions should things end badly. Though, he did suppose he had subtly threatened the elder Malfoy enough that he know that Tom would ensure that he was not the only one who would suffer. Tom was more then willing to drag the Malfoys down with him if he needed to, but of course he doubted that it would come to that. he had ensured that he had done everything properly. </p><p>"My Lord," Lucius said gently, pulling Tom from his thoughts. Tom simply glared at him, rather annoyed, but sighed heavily and leaned back in the chair that he had laced himself, staring at the ceiling as he contemplated what to say to the Malfoy elder. He thought on the next courses of action that he wished to take. There was still much to do, but he needed to work primarily on increasing his influence over the Malfoy heir, though he would not say that to the Malfoy elder, of course, that would somewhat diminish his plans a bit. The elder would undoubtedly try to stop him from that.</p><p>Not without consequences, but that was irrelevant, as such, he needed to give Lucius something to do that would get him out of the house. He had to think on it carefully, because if Lucius did it too swiftly, he would come back too soon. Tom needed him gone for at least a few days. That way it would aid him. He just needed to think of something that would ensure that the older man was gone for such a time, which was not as easy as one may think in the beginning. His first thoughts were on obtaining rare materials, but the other had several contacts, and Tom could not really risk that, because knowing the elder malfoy, he had a multitude of the rarest ingredients that Tom would be able to think of, and he was not entirely sure which ingredients were considered rare in this time, so he could accidently state the wrong thing. This would be, highly unfortunate. </p><p>It was, after a few minutes of dead silence that Tom found a way that he could get the Malfoy out of the house for a while, though he detested sending the elder man over there. It was a perfect distraction for the wizard, and Tom was sure that it would be worth it in the end. He just needed to ensure that the man saw no problem with actively leaving for a few days, and that he suspected nothing, after all. Lucius was astute, and he was most certainly observant, and Tom knew he had a bit of an ego complex. He disliked being thought of as disposable, and while Tom was many things, he had done enough of placing Lucius on a firm pedastool underneath him that he needed o make the other think that this was something that was of vital importance. </p><p>Which Tom supposed that it somewhat was. He would not give this to Lucius to do if he did not feel that it was not important enough that Lucius would not see anything wrong with the story. Important, yes, to Tom...well that was somewhat complicated. Tom both loved the place, and hated it. It was a very complicated problem for him.</p><p>"Now, now I have something I need you to do, Lucius," Tom said softly, turning his eyes to stare straight into the blues of the Malfoy elder. "Personally." Tom watched inwardly joyful as Lucius's eyes widened, and conveyed some sense of joy at being given a personal order. Though Tom supposed when someone you idolize tells you that they need you to do something that would be the case. He just needed to ensure that it seemed important enough to keep Lucius's full attention. </p><p>"Whatever it is that you need, I would be more then willing to do it for you, my Lord." Tom's lips twitched into a small smile, unnoticed by the elder malfoy, who was staring at the floor. </p><p>"Well, that is good." Tom leaned back in the chair that he was sitting in, keeping his eyes on Lucius. "I need you to clear out a place for me." Tom sighed heavily. "There is a possibility that there is someone there. Eliminate them if there is," the young Dark Lord said, admiring his nails. "I need the place renovated and cleaned up." Lucius glanced up at the young lord, somewhat shocked at the meaningless request. There were...house-elves for such things and yet the young lord was asking him to...clean? "Make no mistake, Lucius," Tom said, having noticed his reaction was unfavourable. "I am asking this of you because I cannot trust anyone with this location. It is a rather...secret...a big one. I am entrusting this information to you because..." Tom tilted his head slightly, watching the elder. "Draco has spoken favourably of you. If you don't meet my expectations, you can thank your son for the aftermath." </p><p>With the subtle threat Lucius seemed to be satisfied, at least a little bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Talons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Lucius gone for a few days, Tom could then focus on doing the next step of his plan. After all, he could not do much if he had no followers. His first target, the Malfoy boy. The Malfoy was his target for a variety of reasons, only one of which was that any descendant of Abraxis was worthy of his basic attention at the very least. Not to mention he would say that perhaps he was just a little bit curious. The boy had noticed who he was instantly, and despite that had not shirked around anything. Just as a Malfoy would not. He was most certainly interesting to Tom, and he would be the ideal follower, the head of his following, just as Abraxas was in Tom's years of school. Such was the Malfoy bloodline he supposed. Abraxas had been brilliant in his own right, and he knew that Draco would be as well, he could practically sense it. Who would he be if he passed up the opportunity to sink his claws into the younger Malfoy? </p><p>Besides, it was perfect leverage against the other members of the Malfoy entourage. After all, it was very obvious that the elder Malfoy cared for his son, despite what the outsider may believe. here were definitely some...complications on that end, but in the end, Draco was also the sole heir to the Malfoy blood line. There was not much that Lucius would not do to protect him. Whether that was just because the boy was the only heir that the Malfoys had, or because the elder Malfoy actively cared for his son more then that, Tom did not particularly care. It was still good leverage either way, no matter what Lucius' reasons were for protecting the youngest family member. Furthermore, Draco was useful. In many ways, but particularly his intelligence, and his power.</p><p>His power...Tom could feel that from a mile away. The boy was restrained in his ability, and his power, but it was there. Lurking, just under the surface of his skin. Something that Tom often found himself having to calm around. After all, magic was dangerous, but especially if it went untamed. He had a bad feeling that Lucius was trying to tame his son's magic, but magic was not something that was naturally tamable. It needed to be released, hence why magical accidents happen when all that magic has nowhere to go. Though perhaps it was that young Draco already knew it, and that was why he was currently as of now still in the library, training himself. </p><p>Without Lucius' permission. Which was ye another thing that Tom found interesting. He would have to ask, either Draco or the elder Malfoy, as he was somewhat confused about that. All the wealth of knowledge within the malfoy library, and it would seem some of it was constricted and forbidden to the heir of the family lineage. Tom simple could not understand that. Perhaps there was reasons for it, but Draco would be more the capable of flourishing in the Dark Arts, especially with the wealth of untapped potential. </p><p>It was not often Tom found someone that he saw himself in, and if he were to choose, he would not expect it to be in the youngest Malfoy boy. After all, they had vastly different upbringings. The name of the Malfoy line suggests power and prestige, something that his name, Riddle, simply does not. Yet, Tom could not help but begin to draw such comparisons either way. Seeing the Malfoy boy look up but a moment from the stack of books that he had laid on the table just enough to smile at him, before returning to his self implemented study session. </p><p>The similarities were there, and Tom simply could not help but draw them. From the thirst for more and more knowledge, forbidden to him or otherwise, to the desire to practice the arts leaning into far darker territory then is strictly acceptable to societal standards, and then there was the sheer wealth of power. Tom could sense it, only a moron would not be able to feel the power waving off of this boy. His quite mind, calculating nature, and the similarities simply kept coming. </p><p>It left Tom...enthralled with the boy. He wanted to know more, and desired to understand the boy more and more, the interesting continuing to raise with every meeting that Tom had with him, and with every conversation that he held with the other. His mind fascinated Tom, and that was the majority of what Tom wanted to unravel. To figure out, to extrapolate and figure out how it is that it worked. </p><p>The Malfoys were just extraordinary, and Draco was unlucky enough to be born within a family lineage that Tom was fascinated over. Though he felt that perhaps it was less the bloodline and more the inherent genius that tended to tap into them all, generation after generation. </p><p>Tom sat down on the other side of the table, casually grabbed the side stack of books that Draco had piled to his right. Tom had studied with the boy enough to realize how he worked. Yet another thing that was subject to his fascination, and he typically got bored by now, and yet he had stayed long enough to figure out the boy's quirks and ticks. How he studied, and which side he piled his boks on was merely one of these things. Draco tended to stack the books that he had already read on his right side, and the books he had yet to read on his left. </p><p>It was obvious that he had been here for at least a little while given the amount of books on the right was far larger then the ones on the left. Draco wondered if he was taking full advantage of the fact that his father seemed to avoid the library now that he knew that Tom had taken to making it his home away from home. </p><p>"Interesting topics," Tom muttered, causing Draco to pause, hand lifted above the page of his book, blue eyes dragged upwards towards Tom's own dark charcoal ones. </p><p>"Do you think?"</p><p>"Of course," He was studying the basic things that Tom had begun with...</p><p>The unforgiveables. </p><p>It seemed the three unforgiveable curses tended to fascinate the both of them. The only difference is that Tom had less resources. </p><p>"It is not..." Tom hushed Draco, silencing the boy before he could continue.</p><p>"I happen to know quite..." Tom paused, weighing if he should continue, but in the end he did so, despite his reservations. "Quite a bit about these curses. Should you like me to teach you?" </p><p>Tom saw the shining blue eyes eagerly watching him, and knew he had sunk his talons in. Shallowly, for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Thinking it Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco seemed to think on it, before fully agreeing to Tom's proposal. This was a wise decision, and truthfully was something that he was glad the boy was doing in the first place. Many would be eager to learn such a thing, if the interest was in the Dark Arts, and instantly agree. Yet Draco was smart enough to wonder over the offer, and think it through, at least somewhat. Once again, something that endeared the boy to him. It was never wise to simply agree to anything, after all. One had to weigh the benefits, and seemed to be exactly what Draco was doing. Tom waited, watching as the boy thought everything over. He sighed and pushed his books to the side to better see Tom as he spoke. </p><p>"If," Draco paused. "If I agree, we cannot allow Father to know." Tom hummed, giving a short nod. </p><p>"If that is your wish, I will most certainly ensure that your father has no knowledge of what we are doing." Draco looked away, continuing to think it over. </p><p>He could not deny that the unforgiveables were definitely interesting. He was not stupid, he new his father knew these curses. Otherwise, why else would he deny him from being able to study them? It was just lucky that his father usually left him alone whilst studying thanks to Tom. Otherwise, he would for sure know that he was reading the forbidden books, and well Draco was not exactly keen to know what he would do after that. His father was not the most gracious person...far from it actually. The fact that the Dark Lord was willing to teach him was something that was...beyond comprehension. Taking time out of his day to bother with him. That was something that Draco could most certainly appreciate, but he also had to be certain. </p><p>"Why are you so eager to ensure your father does not know you are studying the Dark Arts?" Tom asked, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. He had said that he would not mention anything about it, but he felt as though he had been quite patient enough. He had waited quite a while after all. </p><p>"Ah, that," Draco seemed rather hesitant to speak on it. Though Tom supposed that may be because he did not wish to get his father into trouble on some matter. It was a rather interesting thing that the boy seemed to fear. After all, if it was no big deal, why would he be so hesitant to speak on it? Rather, if Lucius was simply waiting for him to be old enough, that would be one thing, but it would seem as though there was a little more to the story then Tom had originally wondered. </p><p>"Draco," Tom looked at the boy, his eyes dark, filled with warning. His tone of voice lowered, danger implicated within it. Draco cring3ed backwards, fear filling through him as he saw Tom's anger within him at being denied an answer that he wished for. Draco looked down at the table. He knew that Tom would not be happy but he was not sure that he was ready to say what was going on. Though Tom was nice enough to him, he was still the Dark Lord, and he was not entirely sure that the Dark Lord would take well to the reasons his Father had. </p><p>Tom huffed an amused sigh. So it was going to be like that was it? This was exactly why Tom had needed time with the boy. It would seem as though his loyalty was to his father, at least for now. While he most certainly admired him, it was a dangerous situation in many ways. For instance, he could not trust Draco not to keep information from him, such as in this case. Tom wanted to know something, and it would seem as though Draco felt it necessary to keep him in the dark! of all things. It was a rather interesting matter, he had to admit to himself. </p><p>The reason why Draco felt that this needed to be kept secret, yet would willingly admit his father's betrayal. Perhaps it was because he felt confident that he would be able to vouge for his father ,whereas in this situation it was far different. Which would mean that there was something that was likely to cause his ire. Still, he wished to know. </p><p>Tom knew that it would take time, managing to coerce Draco's loyalty from his father and to himself. It would take time, but he could be patient. He was willing to wait if that was what he needed to do. Furthermore, it was a challenge, after all, something that he greatly enjoyed. The processes would be a slow one, but he was certain that he would manage it well enough. </p><p>"Father was uncertain that it was a good idea to allow me to learn about the Dark Arts. He wanted me to choose to come to it if I wanted to, but only if he deemed me old enough." Draco looked down, seemingly ashamed. "I tried to convince Father but he simply was not having it. According to him starting the learning of Dark Arts early is dangerous." Draco sighed heavily. Tom thought on the words of the boy's father. He supposed the father was not necessarily wrong. Practicing the Dark Arts at a young age was dangerous, but with proper training Draco would be perfectly fine, which hinted to the fact that there was something else at play, something which Draco seemed to notice as well.</p><p>"Is that why?" Draco glanced up at Tom, before looking back down at his books and sighing.</p><p>"I am not really sure, My Lord." Draco admitted. Tom raised a brow, he was not necessarily expecting the boy to admit it. "That is what Father said, but he started practice much younger. Furthermore, Malfoys always study the Dark Arts. I do not know why he desired to keep me from it. It is rather troublesome." Tom looked at Draco carefully. The boy did not seem to be lying to him, he would know. </p><p>"Draco, if you wish, I would be more then willing to teach you what I know." Tom said, a hand over his heart, his eyes gazing straight to Draco indicating his sincerity. Draco gave him a wide eyed look and a dazzling smile, before glancing back at the table. </p><p>"Are you sure, My Lord," Draco questioned. "I, would not wish to take up your time, as I know you are likely very busy."</p><p>"Of course I am sure," Tom said, stamping down the residual anger at the fact that this boy was questioning his choices. Draco gave him a grateful smile. </p><p>"Then I would of course be more the willing to be taught under you my Lord." Draco said eyes  gleaming with joy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. How To Proceed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom inhaled deeply, calming his inner rage as he finally managed to get himself locked into the room that the Malfoys' had given him. He closed his eyes, wiling the anger down and yet, for an unknown reason, it just grew, more and more and more. This was...not common. He knew that he was angry, why would he not e? He had a good reason to be upset. The boy...he...There was something. </p><p>He did not believe that Draco was lying to him, but he knew that there was something more to the story then just what Draco was being told. What it was...that was the question that he needed to know the answer to. Well, wanted more so then he needed. He did not much care to have the answers, it just irked him that this was something he did not know. There was something interesting going on with the eldest Malfoy of this household.</p><p>From the beginning to the end, he knew that the Malfoy's were a dark family, it was well imbedded within their dna at this pint, and there would be no switching that up, there was...however, something going on. He was just not entirely certain what that was. The Malfoy's were a notoriously powerful dark family. For Lucius to deny his son the ability to practice in the arts of the line? That was something that was rather suspicious. </p><p>He supposed that there was some good to this unfortunate situation. He did learn quite a few things in this little...talk with the younger malfoy boy. The first and foremost being that though he did not have the youngest malfoy's entire loyalty, it would seem that with a little push, he can still get the information that he wishes willingly, despite the image that it gives his father. Though Tom heavily chalked that up to more admiration then anything else. Still, he could work with admiration, even if it was not as stable as loyalty. It would work, at the ery least it would work at the moment. he would need to ensure that he snatches the boy's loyalty, before Lucius returns from the job that he had given him. After that, it would be much more difficult, as there was several things that needed finalizing, and he would not doubt that Lucius would be keeping a close eye...both on his son and Tom as well. He could deal with the scrutiny, and it would prove useful, but he had to be careful. He was not one to act recklessly, at least not usually. </p><p>There was also the fact that the boy was surprisingly low in self esteem. He thought himself bothersome. Something that...irked Tom greatly. It reminded him...far too much of himself. He found that he definitely did not like it. He had noticed it quite often, and Tom knew there was something behind that story. Still, he had little time to dwell on that. </p><p>So many things about the Malfoy boy reminded him of himself, and it was rather unnerving to think about. The boy's uncertainty of his place, his insecurity, the worry of becoming a burden, of not being good enough, not doing well enough. His pride in his family, in his name and his house, his desire to prove himself. All of these were...definitely things that Tom himself had. For the most part at the least. He had seen himself in Draco, and it unnerved him.</p><p>He had always chalked up many of his difficulties and worries to his childhood. To being an orphan, a halfblood, to having to be raised by muggles. Yet now he was forced to contemplate that train of thought. Draco was not an orphan, he was not raised by muggles, nor was he a half blood. In fact, he was an elite, even among purebloods, but he had so many of the same fears and worries. Tom felt perhaps it was a Slytherin thing, rather then mayhaps just a childhood thing. He preferred that thought, to the alternative.</p><p>He could use this though. He had seen it. Seen in Draco's eyes and underneath that adoration and admiration was the fear, the fear that Tom would cast the boy away. It would seem that the boy was every bit as fearful of loosing Tom as his father had been upon meeting him. It was a rather interesting contrast, Tom thought. Where his father was so anxious within his presence, and for good reason, Draco desired it, sought it, longed for it. Perhaps it was simply because Draco had not been among the first, or even the second generation of his followers. Even he was not entirely certain what it was that he had done among his second generation of followers, but he could harrow a couple of guesses. The picture was not exactly a pretty one. </p><p>For anyone that Draco could have idolized, Tom found it somewhat ironic that he chose what was more then possibly the most dangerous person in the room, ever in the room. Still, he would not begrudge the boy. Draco was starting his training tomorrow. Tom needed to figure out how best to teach the boy. </p><p>He had never really had to teach unforgiveables before. For one, most of his first group of followers had already known how to use them when he had recruited them, and for two, it was far too risky to teach such things within Hogwarts grounds, and he was not exactly one that was capable of practicing magic outside of the school. Furthermore, most people feared him too much to ask him for help regarding anything in the darker edge of magic. I suited him fine, of course, but it did cause a few...misfortunate complications. </p><p>He had never had to teach an unforgiveable, and the way that he had taught himself would likely terrify the poor Malfoy boy. He needed to begin gradually with the sensitive kid, otherwise he would run in the other direction as fast as he could. The dark arts was fascinating enough, but until Tom knew the propensity that the boy had towards violence he could not risk using the same tactics. </p><p>He just got the boy hooked by agreeing to train him, shoving him fully submerged into the dark arts was not exactly the best idea. The boy was a malfoy, had a desire towards pain and torture, he had seen it, but he could not risk destroying that too soon. He was barely thirteen. Tom had been thirteen once, two years ago. he knew the mindset of most thirteen year olds in Slytherin.</p><p>Although who knew, perhaps he would surprise Tom. Either way, he would take this training curriculum extremely carefully. Start small, work his way up. That always tended to be the best way of going about things, from what he could tell a the least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom Riddle decided that he was going to start by teaching mostly the theoretical application of the curses. After all, it is rather the safer way of dealing with things. He did not want to overwhelm the boy, at the very least not yet. It would not do to freak him out and turn him off from learning the dark side. It would be rather important continuing forwards. He had to go slowly so that he did not accidentally scare him. It was something that would likely be rather easy to do. The main issue was that the boy already seemed to know those things. </p><p>When he had tried to inform the boy of what they were going to do, Tom had seen it in his eyes. He already knew. He did not want to bore him, but he also could not rush things either. It would be detrimental. So, instead of focusing on the books, he wondered if there was another way he could ease the boy into the unforgiveables. While he could not really think of something at the current moment. </p><p>"So what do you think is the most important thing about the darker curses?" Tom asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. Draco furrowed his brows. He did not understand why they were merely going over the curses, but he figured it was probably something to help him perform the curses later.</p><p>He did not think that Tom would shirk responsibility. He knew that the other would not have offered so sincerely if there was no reason for it. Besides, he wanted to learn the curses. He wanted to understand them and to be able to perform them. Sure, perhaps it was not the best thing in the world, and his father would likely be absolutely furious with him because he was under no delusions that he would be able to hide it from his father forever. However, the other would be less likely to freak out when he realized that Tom was the one who had offered to teach him. </p><p>Now the fact that he had been researching the curses on his own...perhaps he would be given a little less leeway for that. However, as long as Draco had the agreement of the Dark Lord, his father would not be able to do much, which was something that he was grateful for. He had to take advantage of this. At the very least as best as he could. </p><p>"Would it be the application?" </p><p>"No," Tom said with a sigh. Draco deflated slightly but his eyes gained a gleam to them. He was determined to get the right answer, and Tom, having noticed this, stayed silent, however, he knew that should the boy not guess the correct answer the second time, he would intervene. He did not have enough time to be dealing with wrong answers all day.</p><p>Or rather he did, but he was not going to. It was annoying enough having to deal with Lucius messing things up, and having to treat the other as a child. Although, Lucius was not the type of person that was hard to deal with. </p><p>"Then it must be the emotions that you are channeling into the curse?" Draco hummed softly. "I am wondering....if perhaps the weight of the emotions that you are channeling is able to strengthen the spell or not." Tom gave a small smirk, he was rather impressed.</p><p>He knew that Draco had researched the unforgiveables, and that he had done his own studying after Tom had offered his teaching on the subject, the other was just extremely excited for it, and he knew that he probably knew a lot more then what he was letting on. Tom had the distinct feeling that he was being tested. Perhaps Draco was trying to see how Tom would react to an obviously wrong answer. In reality, Tom was not entirely certain what was being tested, or how he was being tested, but he was well aware that somehow, he was. </p><p>"Precisely." Tom stood from the table that they were seated at. </p><p>Tom had done quite a bit of wondering about where they should start their sessions. Given the fact that they had not started the active production of the curses the library was likely the most effective area. Not only would they not be disturbed as nobody really came into the library, but considering that Draco had continuously been within the library, and so had Tom, there would be nothing suspicious about it. </p><p>Later, when the lessons continued and they began to practice the curses themselves, he would move them, but for now they would deal with the library. It was honestly the most practical at the moment. Not to mention the library was vast, it would be hard to overhear them if someone did try to come in impromptly. </p><p>"The emotions that one uses, at least at the beginning, when they are first learning of the curses, is incredibly important. The more you desire to use the spell upon that person, especially with the cruciatus curse, the stronger the curse will be. That means that your emotions do have quite a bit to do with the strength of the spell." Tom stopped, beginning to walk towards Draco. "In the same vein, however, eventually it does actually have more complications then that. It is also important that you are able to have enough of the skill and innate power in order to cast he unforgiveables. Other dark curses are incredibly difficult, the unforgiveables are unique." Tom said gently. Draco nodded. </p><p>"I know, they are easy to cast, and therefore considered against the law to cast them."</p><p>"Or so the government wants you to think." Tom muttered under his breath, but looking once more at Draco he continued. "The reality is that the curses are not nearly as easy as the government implies. Not everyone can cast the curses. Not only do you have to have an emotion that is strong enough to cast them, but also the ability and skill level in order to cast them. Both must be used in order to cast a successful unforgivable."</p><p>Draco paused. "So once again the wizarding world is being deceived by Hogwarts staff." He said softly. Tom stopped his pacing back and forth in front of Draco and turned slightly to look at him. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Tom said harshly, and Draco slightly cowered back. </p><p>"Hogwarts teaches that the unforgiveables are easily used, and that is why they are an instant sentence to Azkaban." Tom blinked uncomprehending the words that Draco had spoken.  </p><p>"Well, Professor Dumbledore has certainly changed a lot about the school's curriculum. Hopefully, things will be set right in the future."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Imperius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I certainly hope so, My Lord." Draco said gently, his eyes downcast. Tom looked at the boy before him. Quite the picture he would admit but that was for later. Slowly, Tom moved directly in front of the boy, grasping his chin and pulling his eyes up towards him. </p><p>"You said Hogwarts teaches the unforgiveable curses to be simple spells easy of casting. I take it that means you have never tried to case an unforgiveable" Draco's eyes widened in shock. </p><p>"Of...of course not My Lord. I could never do something here, and most certainly not under the old coot's nose. It was far too risky to ever attempt such a thing. I..." Tom held a finger up, effectively silencing the Malfoy boy. He breathed in. </p><p>He had wanted the first few lessons to be strictly textbook and theory. He had felt it was important to build up a base before continuing forwards after all. That was how he had learned himself, and it had been quite effective if he did say so himself. For now, however, he was just angry. </p><p>The fact that Dumbledore managed to change the very depth of learning, twisting fact around to more suit his premise, it appalled him. He was not a ravenclaw, he did not so much care that the knowledge was wrong persay, but more the audacity the man had to oversee such misuse of fact. Just because the curses were dangerous did not mean that they were easy. Of course, these curses naturally were easier then others of a similar vein. Not to mention unlike some others they did not take a lot strain on the person with the exception of the imperius curse, and even then only if you attempted to sustain it for vast amounts of time over a distance. It would seem as though Dumbledore was frightening them from even daring to try to cast a curse. Which was fine, but at the very least he could try and give the proper information. </p><p>It was more the fact that it would seem so many things were being improperly taught that he had such an anger with. Draco was turning into his third year and yet for some unknown reason, he had yet to actually have a teacher who dabbled within practical Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was an absolute disaster. Not to mention the last two teachers were nothing but a joke formed at everyone's expense. </p><p>He hoped that perhaps with this McGonagall lady now the HeadMistress certain things would be fixed. He knew it was far too much to hope that a Gryffindor would dare to actually fix everything to the likes that they had been when he was in school, but he could hope for the best at this point in time. There was also the fact that if she did not take the steps necessary to begin fixing things, he could just as easily threaten her, or perhaps Imperious her and make her do it anyways. There were other forms of doing it as well, and Tom did not really care how it happened as long as it did happen. </p><p>Armando Dippet it would seem was the last descent Headmaster Hogwarts had seen. He truly did not understand why anyone thought it would be a good idea to set Dumbledore of all people up as Headmaster. For what? Because he killed Grindlewald? That was before he had even contemplated he was a wizard. He was certain there were other far more qualified options. </p><p>It did not matter now, he supposed, considering he did not have to worry about it quite yet. These things could come in the future, when the time for them was upon him. For now, he had other things to focus on. Such as the pretty Malfoy boy he had asked a question to. </p><p>"Would you like to, I asked." Tom said simply, continuing to hold the Malfoy boy's eyes captive in his own. He saw a great deal of excitement, as well as reluctance. He supposed he could somewhat understand. It was a dangerous curse to cast after all. Set of curses, rather, to try. Especially at the age of 13, the boy may not even manage to do it. Tom was always striving for the ability to push his toys though so he may as well do this. It could not hurt the boy's fragility too much. </p><p>"Which...Which one would I be attempting?" The teen asked nervously.</p><p>"We should probably start with the easiest one." Tom said simply, released the boy's chin from where it had been held captive. "The imperious. Over an animal, of course, at least to begin with. We should check to see if you have the fortitude for such spells before trying to delve further into the Arts, don't you agree?" Tom asked with a light hum. Draco nodded hastily. </p><p>"Well, then, follow me." Tom said abruptly, turning on his heel. </p><p>Draco rushed after him. He figured Tom was headed outside, and to that affect he was correct. The cold did not seem to bother the boy as he strode all the way past the gardens towards the wood. Draco had thought that he would stop before he stepped inside, but he was wrong. Tom kept walking. Draco rushed closer to him, worry flooding him just momentarily. He did not deny that both Tom and himself were more then capable wizards, especially for their age, and after all Tom was the Dark Lord, of course he could protect himself if it came down to it, but that did not stop the fact that night was quickly approaching. He did not wish to be stuck in the Malfoy Woodlands after dark. It was not that he was scared, because of course he was not, and even if he were there was no way that he would ever admit to such a thing.</p><p>Tom continued walking, checking behind him ever so often to ensure that he did not loose the youngest Malfoy before they finally stopped. It had been probably a rough ten minute walk through the wood. They had not gone too far in, something which he was infantilely grateful for.</p><p> It took no more then a slight flick of his wand before there was a bunny in the small clearing that he had brought them to. </p><p>"Casting the imperious curse is not really all that difficult. It depends on the strength of the will of the person casting it, and the weak mind of the person it is being cast on. If yours is stronger then theirs, then it is easier. Though that does not mean that you cannot cast such a curse on a person with a stronger will, it just means that it is easier if they are weaker minded." Tom explained waving towards the bunny. "So...go on. Cast it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The 1st Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He paused...contemplative. The boy was not...hopeless. To be fair, he was scarcely turning thirteen. He managed to perform the curse, as was expected of a Malfoy who was as powerful as he sensed from Draco. He did not, however, manage to hold the spell. That was perfectly fine, as the fact that he managed to even cast the spell at such a young age was more than what Tom was banking on. of course, the Malfoys were notoriously good at Dark Magic, so he supposed he should not have second guessed the boy's capabilities. It was quite impressive, and Tom was quite sure that with relatively regular practice, the boy would be capable of mastering the curse, despite being so young. He let a small smile curve on his lips. </p><p>They had practice for a few hours. Continuing the routine for the last two weeks. Draco seemed to have a great inclination to the arts, which made Lucius' desperate attempts to keep him from practicing all the more suspicious to him. He would have to figure out what it was that kept Lucius from allowing Draco the study into the arts. It was rather...frustrating, that he did not know. He knew that Draco had more knowledge on the subject then what he was willing to broach, which was fine, for now. Once he managed to extract the boy's loyalty from his father to himself, it would be nothing. How he longed for that time to come more swiftly. </p><p>Unfortunately something like extracting the loyalty of a son from his father was a slow, and a steady, progress. It could not be hastened. He needed to take this slow. Which was why he spent that horrible time attempting to remove Dumbledore from office. Which was now successful. With Dumbledore no longer a headmaster, it opened far more avenues that he could explore. </p><p>He breathed out, leaning back on the chair he was sitting at. Lucius was heading to his old family home, to clean it up. He wanted to know how much Lucius knew of his past self, this would be helpful in doing so. Though, he doubted that Lucius knew too much, that would have been Abraxas. </p><p>The school started in less than two weeks, and he had done enough setting of groundwork for him not to really have to worry about his past being truly discovered, well, the past that he wanted them to find would be easy, but his true self....less though. He was making ground with Malfoy boy, who now trusted him, somewhat, and the two were becoming something like these...friends, similar to how he had been with Abraxas. It was nice to have someone he could count on once more. Even if they were a couple years younger than he was. Abraxas had been a few years older. He found the roles reversed, something which was slightly amusing to him. </p><p>"What a fascinating thought." He muttered under his breath. </p><p>If he kept up the pace he was with the Malfoy boy, he would be under his wing, which would be just in time for them to head to Hogwarts. He was curious about this Severus fellow. Lucius, was capable, but had a slight temper. Someone who had become friends with the elder Malfoy...and even to the point where they had been made Draco's godfather, despite not being a pureblood, had to have a very strong connection. Furthermore, he had heard the way Malfoy defended the halfblood. </p><p>They were friends. Though Tom was curious about more than that. He wanted to see just how much Hogwarts had changed. He was also curious about this Potter person that Draco seemed to dislike so much. This would be a rather fascinating time for him, he knew. Restarting himself in fifth year. It was...ironic in a way. At the very least, he could find some sort of fun. </p><p>He heard soft footfalls slowly enter the library. He gave a small smirk, there was only one person that it would be. It was the same person that it had always been whenever Tom was in this library. </p><p>Draco Malfoy. </p><p>The boy seemed a bit nervous. Tom would say that, he could tell that, from the slight tremble to his fingers and the wide iris in his eyes. Tom leaned back in the chair, staring at the boy with his head tilted slightly to the left. </p><p>"Yes, Draco?" He asked, his voice coming out calm and collected. He was the Dark Lord, the boy was bound to be nervous of him, but he needed to lessen this nervousness, and change it, mold it into more dependency, rather than fear. Although a healthy mix never hurt anyone, at least...not for him. </p><p>"I...I got it." Draco licked his lips, averting his gaze to the side. Tom sat straight up now, his dark eyes glittering with excitement. </p><p>"Have you? Are you certain?" He asked, his voice soft, lightly touching the syllables at the end, bringing a softer edge to it, but all the more dangerous. It was both a reminder, and a warning. </p><p>After all, Tom was not one to deal with false comments of ability. It was rather frustrating, and he most certainly found it...pitiful. After all, your words have to match your ability. It does nobody any good except your enemies if your level of skill is less than what you boast. There was the possibility that the Malfoy boy could be lying to him. After all, though he had been maintaining steady progress over the last two weeks with the Imperius, something which Tom was quite gladdened to see, there was always complications with the curse. Furthermore, he was so young. Tom, once he had began his studies, did develop the ability to use the curses quite quickly, but Draco was not him, and even though two weeks is a rather short time period, he also has other limiting factors. That being, they could not practice as much, and Draco had not really been introduced to the darker side of magic before. If Draco was in fact, capable of it, of course he would be rewarded, and it did not seem as though he was lying. Then again, Draco was also one who wished to please him, it would not do for him to lie about his ability to perform the curse, knowing that Tom would have him cast it before his own self. </p><p>He did notice that the other's magic was more settled, and controlled than it had been when he had first laid eyes on the young heir. This was good. It showed that these studying sessions and practical lessons were doing him good. This heartened him. Though it made him more than a little annoyed with Lucius. The elder man would have much to answer  for when he returned, something that he was looking forwards to, and he most certainly would ensure that Lucius remembered. </p><p>"Well then," Tom said as Draco nodded shyly. He summoned a rabbit, instead of going out to the forest this time. For one, it was cold and Tom did not want to be freezing in his own skin, and for two it was more problematic to get Draco outside. Lucius had wards which would warn him should he step foot out of the mansion past dusk. Something which was...annoying more often than not. He did not question why it was there, he already knew, and it made him...Tom shook his thoughts around to focus on what he was dealing with at the current moment. Distractions were useless. </p><p>Draco took a deep breath, and with a slight whisper he said "Imperio", and a green light emitted from his wand, the bunny's eyes glazed over...</p><p>As it would turn out, not only could Draco case the curse, but he could hold it now as well. This would, of course, be more difficult with more complex creatures, for instance a human, but the ground work and the foundation were already there. </p><p>This was...absolutely brilliant. Next...Next was the Cruciatus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>